Movie Time with Hope!
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: The HTTYD Gang etc appear in a large room (or theater) with a crazy but sincere Host, Hope, to watch How To Train Your Dragon. You guessed it, it's another 'Watching the movie" fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its HopeBeyondImagination0 this is my first fanfiction, if you have any suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism please feel free the review and tell me.**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts  
_ "Speech"  
 _ **Movie  
**_ **"Movie Speech"  
** _ **Dragon Thoughts  
**_ **"Dragon Speech"**

'and that's for… everything else' exclaims Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup stares shocked at the unexpected action.

All of a sudden the moon starts glowing an intense bright light blinding Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Berk's inhabitants and the nest of dragons (except the Red death duh!), when faded they were gone.

All Berkians landed in a pile in the middle of the room, except for Hiccup who landed softly on the ground in the shadows of the large room unlike the others.

"WHO DARE BROUGHT US HERE, I DEMAND AN ANSWER, IM STOICK THE VAST COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR SELF!". Except it came out a bit muffled as he was underneath a few Vikings.

Hiccup snicked at the sight of his father. "Geez dad if you yelled any louder they'd be able to hear you in Valhalla". Hiccup slowly walks out of the shadows at this statement startling quite a few Vikings.

"personally I agree with Hiccup, seriously! Its rude to yell in someone else's home! And great entrance Hiccup!". A girl walked out of the shadows high-fiving Hiccup on the way as he nods in agreement with her, she has grey wolf ears poking out of her waist length ginger hair, she has emerald/violet coloured eyes and a pale cream skin.

As she strides towards the Berkians you can see she wears black clothing (simular to profile pic), with a bow in one hand, sword in hilt and other hand gently resting on her pet wolf besides her with her wolf like tail dragging behind her.

"Hello my name is HopeBeyondImagination0, but call me Hope! I know you're all wondering why I brought you here". Stares directly at Stoick.

"I brought you here to show your past, present and future using a device called a computer and CD, also known as a movie".

Loud murmurs ring out across the room with many Vikings asking questions "is she a witch?" "Is she going to kill us all?".

Fishlegs raises his hand and voices the same question everyone had on their minds "What's a movie, CD and Com-p-ter?"

"Great question Fishlegs, first of all its com-pu-ter and they are modern day devices, a CD is known as a movie which is lots of pictures arranges as a moving pictures"

More murmurs ring out across the Vikings as they take in this new information and stare at the girl's appearance.

"Now if you would kindly follow me into the theatre that would be great and we could start the movie".

Hope grabs Hiccup by the wrist and drags him into the theatre with all the Vikings following slowly behind them.

"I know your worried for Toothless, don't worry he's safe behind a barrier with the other dragons, you and Astrid are the only ones able to cross sides during the movie unless you want others of your choice to go through to" she whispers into Hiccups ear.

Hiccup nods his thankyou as he walks into a massive room around the size of the great hall with a picture or projection into the galaxy on the roof fixed with shooting stars.

Gasps of amazement and "wow" were spread around the Vikings as they entered, Theatre chairs were places in rows going backwards into the room, on the other side was a glass like barrier separating the Vikings from the dragons.

"Now only a few people 'the hero and his friend' are allowed to cross the barrier into the dragons".

Shouts rang out through the theatre as the Vikings heard and saw the dragons,

"How DARE you bring those filth of creatures into a room with us, I DEMAND ANSWERS" Screamed Stoick.

Hope chuckled and a mischievous smile broke out on her face. "Don't worry I won't feed you to the dragons… as long as you cooperate with me and SHUT UP 'N' SIT DOWN!"

The startled Vikings sat down in the arranged chairs as Hiccup grabbed Astrid's wrist and pulled her to the closest chairs to the dragons.

"The movie is call 'How To Train Your Dragon' now ENJOY" with a flick of her wrist the lights dim down as she walks to the back of the room and sits down with Hiccup and Astrid while the logo of 'How To Train Your Dragon' appears on the large white screen at the front of the room.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts as they help me improve my writing, I'll hopefully upload the next chapter soon.

 **-Hope signing off!**

 **Edited - 09/10/2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's HopeBeyondImagination0 signing in for the second chapter. Is it strange I work better on writing of a night? Or is that just me. Don't forget to review whether it's an idea, compliment or constructive criticism!**

Key:

Normal Text

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 _ **[Movie]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_

 **"Dragon Speech"**

Hiccup sat nervously as the intro started _How to train your dragon? I've trained a dragon but surely it can't be me_ thought Hiccup _I'm useless!_

"You're not useless Hiccup, your amazing, maybe you just don't see it yet" Hope smiled gently at Hiccup hoping to boost his mood. "You're destined to do great things".

Hiccup appreciated this comment while sitting confusedly as how she would know this. Astrid squeezes his hand reassuringly, Hiccup smiles accepting the gratitude of the gesture.

 _ **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**_

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**_

 _ **lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**_

 _ **straight out of the water.**_

Everyone in the theatre looks at the large now coloured screen in amazement as the movie starts and sounds come from the speakers placed around the room.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **This is Berk. It's twelve days**_

 _ **North of hopeless, and a few**_

 _ **degrees South of freezing to death.**_

 _ **It's located solidly on the**_

 _ **meridian of misery.**_

 _ **[The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**_

 _ **village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.]**_

The Berkians all look around to stare at Hiccup, the dragons look through the Vikings trying to spot the hatchling as he shrugs and points to the screen, while Toothless stands tall and proud boasting **"That's my Rider! That's my human!"**.

Stoick huffs annoyed _Is that how my son really thinks of Berk? His home?_ While others nod in agreement with this harsh but true statement.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **My village. In a word, sturdy.**_

 _ **And it's been here for seven**_

 _ **generations, but every single**_

 _ **building is new.**_

"I wonder why?" announces a Viking sarcastically earning a few nods in agreement while the twins and stare in confusion making Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and Hope roll their eyes and groan in sync along with several others simultaneously.

 _ **[The camera drifts closer, circling.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **We have fishing, hunting, and a**_

 _ **charming view of the sunsets. The**_

 _ **only problems are the pests. You**_

 _ **see, most places have mice or**_

 _ **mosquitos. We have...**_

Snotlout announces proudly "Dragons duh!" earning sharp glares from anyone who heard him "ok… I'll shut up now" Snotlout slowly sinks down into the chair in embarrassment and shame.

 _ **[Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

… _ **dragons.**_

Many roll their eyes sarcastically, _really what else fire breathing chickens?_

The dragons shudder at the thought of having to bring the queen food or else getting eaten themselves, the Red Death.

 _ **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

 _ **[He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**_

 _ **porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**_

 _ **out of the buildings, ready for a fight.]**_

Hope shakes her head and looks at the dragons "Seriously how rude!"

Hiccup nods in agreement with the statement.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **Most people would leave. Not us.**_

"yea! We're Vikings" Tuffnut calls out.

"We're strong 'n' brave" Many Vikings stand up and punch the air agreeing with Snotlout.

 _ **We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**_

 _ **issues.**_

The Vikings sit back down with a huff while the trio and the dragons giggle.

 _ **[Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**_

 _ **the streets, axes in hand.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**_

 _ **his way through the battle.]**_

"Wow being small does have its advantages" Hope smiles at Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup nod their heads I agreement, being small does have advantages.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**_

 _ **know. But it's not the worst.**_

 _ **Parents believe a hideous name will**_

 _ **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**_

 _ **Like our charming Viking demeanor**_

 _ **wouldn't do that.**_

Stoick sighs _Does Hiccup not like his name?_ _I suppose it does mean runt…_

 _ **[Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**_

 _ **Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**_

 _ **explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.]**_

Hope Winces at being knocked down. Toothless grows at seeing his human get hurt, many dragons shift away from the Nightfury as he walks towards his rider and sits down at the edge of the barrier.

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **(FIERCE0**_

 _ **Arggghhhhh!**_

 _ **(cheery, insane)**_

 _ **Mornin'!**_

 _ **[Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**_

 _ **men and women.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**_

 _ **Haggard...**_

Hoark smiles and points towards the screen "That's me! That's me!"

 _ **HOARK**_

 _ **What are you doing out!?**_

Hoark's smile dies at his harsh words after seeing Hiccup run from his burning house.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **... Burnthair the Broad...**_

 _ **BURNTHAIR**_

 _ **Get inside!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **... Phlegma the Fierce...**_

 _ **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**_

 _ **Get back inside!**_

"That's just mean. That's bullying, you know that right?" Hope stares at the three Vikings as they hang their heads in shame.

"Hope its fine, I'm use to it" Hiccup grabs Hope's hand and pulls her back down into her seat

"it's still not alright Hiccup, no matter if you 'use to it'" Hope huffs and the movie continues.

Toothless growls at the Vikings **"Nobody is mean to my rider!"**

Hiccup finally notices Toothless and gives him a smile "don't worry about it bud, I can handle it".

Toothless huffs and lays down on his paws **"Yea, hope that works out for you"**.

Hope snickers at the statement and Hiccup glares at both dragon and host. He himself huffs "rude".

 **Chapter 2 down! Did you like it tell me should I do them longer? Shorter?**

 **Till next time**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNNDDDDD I'M BACK! Hope signing back in for the third chapter! I feel like I'm on a roll!  
Anyway here is the third chapter. ENJOY! **

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **. Ack.**_

 _ **[He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yep, just Ack.**_

 _ **[Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**_

 _ **the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Hiccup!?**_

 _ **(accusingly; to the crowd)**_

 _ **What is he doing out again?!**_

 _ **(TO HICCUP)**_

 _ **What are you doing out?! Get**_

 _ **inside!**_

"How rude!" Hope shakes her head. "You don't yell at your child like that at all". Astrid nods her head silently agreeing with the host.

Toothless meanwhile was wondering what the trio were talking about _**surely that's not my riders father!**_ Toothless shudders at the thought of getting on the man's wrong side.

 _ **[The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**_

 _ **He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **(IN AWE)**_

 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**_

 _ **the tribe. They say that when he**_

 _ **was a baby he popped a dragon's**_

 _ **head clean off of its shoulders.**_

Hope, Astrid and Hiccup gag dramatically drawing stares from Vikings. _They Surely wouldn't pity dragons! After all they've done! Especially Astrid!_

 _ **Do I believe it?**_

 _ **[Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**_

 _ **strafing dragon out of the sky.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Yes I do.**_

Stoick feels his heart swell with pride. Although Hiccup reluctantly believes this statement this doesn't mean Hiccup wants to believe its _If I could have it my way no dragon would get harmed. If only Vikings knew how amazing dragons were in the first place._

 _ **[An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**_

 _ **brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(barking; to his men)**_

 _ **What have we got?**_

 _ **VIKING #1**_

 _ **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**_

 _ **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare.**_

All these species look up as they heard their species called.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Any Night Furies?**_

Toothless grins smugly, satisfied with their fear _nobody dare messes with a Nightfury!_

 _ **VIKING #1**_

 _ **None so far.**_

Hiccup smiles at the mention of the Nightfury, but then hangs his head as he remembers this night as the night he shot down Toothless.

Toothless croons trying to reassure Hiccup that he has already forgiven Hiccup. **"I've already forgiven you Hiccup, forgive yourself already".**

Hiccup might not have known how to speak or understand Dragonese but Hiccup certainly understood what Toothless meant and gave a small smile to the dragon, before walking through the barrier and hugging him and walking back to his seat.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _(RELIEVED)_**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _VIKING_**

 ** _Hoist the torches!_**

 ** _[Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the_**

 ** _night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._**

 ** _Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open_**

 ** _building with a tall chimney.]_**

"Cool!" the twins watch in owe at the dragons.

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _[He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed_**

 ** _hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs_**

 ** _appendage.]_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Ah! Nice of you to join the party._**

 ** _I thought you'd been carried off._**

"Thankyou Gobber for having such faith in me" Deadpanned Hiccup. Gobber smirked.

 ** _[Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's_**

 ** _scattered appendages.]_**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too_**

 ** _muscular for their taste. They_**

 ** _wouldn't know what to do with all_**

 ** _this._**

 ** _[Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.]_**

Snotlout and the Twins snicker "Don't you mean this?" Snotlout pulls the same pose and directed it at Astrid, Astrid none the less gaged at the sight.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _They need toothpicks, don't they?_**

"Still rude!"

 ** _[Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to_**

 ** _the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.]_**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_**

 ** _The meathead with attitude and_**

 ** _interchangeable hands is Gobber._**

 ** _I've been his apprentice ever since_**

 ** _I was little. Well...littler._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _ON STOICK_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _We move to the lower defenses._**

 ** _We'll counter-attack with the_**

 ** _catapults._**

"As much as i'd hate to admit it good strategy" Hope looks at Stoick as he glares at the Nightfury looking 'directly' at his son

 _ **[Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**_

 _ **safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**_

 _ **strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **See? Old village. Lots and lots**_

 _ **of new houses.**_

"Nice"

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **FIRE!**_

 _ **[In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**_

 _ **four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**_

 _ **they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**_

 _ **them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**_

 _ **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**_

 _ **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **(DREAMY)**_

 _ **Astrid.**_

 _ **[A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**_

 _ **sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**_

 _ **heroic.]**_

Hiccup and Astrid blush dramatically, Astrid slides down her seat in embarrassment, Hiccup curls into a ball hides behind his legs and Hope giggles, the trio earns many looks.

Snotlout huffs _Nobody is getting my girl! She's mine!_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Their job is so much cooler.**_

Gobber playfully pouts "so you don't like blacksmithing, I'm deeply hurt".

Stoick looks away jealous at the relationship of his son and best friend.

 _You did it to yourself_ Hope looks sad at the broken family.

 _ **[Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**_

 _ **Gobber and hoisted back inside.]**_

"I swear I have a sign on my back saying 'please pick this teenager up by his clothes'" Hiccup lifts up his hand in example while shaking his head and checking his back for that piece of parchment.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PLEADING)**_

 _ **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**_

 _ **need to make my mark.**_

Gobber viably winces, he certainly knew those 'marks'.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**_

 _ **All in the wrong places.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**_

 _ **dragon. My life will get infinitely**_

 _ **better. I might even get a date.**_

Snotlout and the twins snicker _Hiccup 'the useless' getting a date._

Astrid squeezes his hand in reassurance _maybe I could get a date by 'training' a dragon after all._

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **You can't lift a hammer.**_

Hiccup nods his head "True"

 _ **You can't**_

 _ **swing an axe...**_

 _ **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

"Affirmative".

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... you can't even throw one of**_

 _ **these.**_

Silence.

 _ **[A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**_

 _ **at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**_

 _ **it into a heavy crash.]**_

A few Vikings see the trio wince and are completely confused. _They can't pity dragons! They're beasts!_

Hope glares as if she could read minds. "They're not beasts" Hiccup and Astrid nod their heads in agreement and the Vikings look away disgusted at the teens and the host.

The dragons look confused _**they're Vikings they kill us why are they any different?**_

Toothless looks proud **"That's my rider!"**

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(ready with the answer)**_

 _ **Okay fine, but...**_

 _ **[He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**_

 _ **bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... this will throw it for me.**_

 _ **[Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**_

 _ **equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**_

 _ **narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**_

 _ **counter.]**_

The twins look shocked "Can we have it?" Vikings who have seen the twins destruction pale.

"As much as I'd like to give it to you..." the twins get excited and the Vikings get paler.

"…It got broken" The Vikings return to their original colour.

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Arggh!**_

"Sorry!" Hiccup yells half-heartedly, the Viking shrugs.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **See, now this right here is what**_

 _ **I'm talking about.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Mild calibration issue.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**_

 _ **there to fight dragons, you need**_

 _ **to stop all...**_

 _ **[Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... this.**_

"Nice!"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(ASTONISHED)**_

 _ **But... you just pointed to all of**_

 _ **me.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**_

 _ **you.**_

"Rude!"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(THREATENING)**_

 _ **Ohhhh...**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(MIMICKING)**_

 _ **Ohhhhh, yes.**_

"Still rude!"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**_

 _ **game. Keeping this much,**_

 _ **raw...Vikingness contained.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **There will be consequences!**_

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **[Gobber tosses him a sword.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **I'll take my chances. Sword.**_

 _ **Sharpen. Now.**_

 _ **[Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**_

 _ **wheel. He stews... fantasizing...]**_

Snotlout snickers at the conversation.

"Raw Vikingness? Seriously" Astrid looks at Hiccup as he shrugs.

Stoick looks jealous again but covers it up by putting on a stern look and looking at his nails.

Toothless growls at Gobber but Hiccup shushes him by quickly running over to the dragon whispering something in his ear and running back

 **FINNISHED! Chapter 3 done! I have nothing to say…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope signing in for the forth Chapter. If you've read the third chapter go back and re-read as its been updated. Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **One day I'll get out there. Because**_

 _ **killing a dragon is everything**_

 _ **around here.**_

The dragons look at the screen in interest. Hiccup looks down in shame _I never! Want to kill a dragon in my life ever again._

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**_

 _ **vacant house.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**_

 _ **least noticed.**_

The Nadder's heads look up in pride but soon huff and lay back down as the statement finished.

 _ **[The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**_

 _ **walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**_

 _ **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**_

 _ **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**_

 _ **one of those would definitely get**_

 _ **me a girlfriend.**_

Gronckles look up _a girlfriend is a mate right?_ Hope nods stating that a girlfriend is a mate.

 _ **[A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**_

 _ **breathing gas into a chimney.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**_

 _ **heads, twice the status.**_

The Zippelbacks look proud. One Zippelback shot fire at the barrier earning cheers from the twins. "We won't one!".

 _ **[A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**_

 _ **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**_

 _ **together to reveal a single body.**_

 _ **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**_

 _ **TOWER.]**_

 _ **CATAPULT OPERATOR**_

 _ **They found the sheep!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(FRUSTRATED)**_

 _ **Concentrate fire over the lower**_

 _ **bank!**_

 _ **CATAPULT OPERATOR**_

 _ **Fire!**_

 _ **[Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**_

 _ **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**_

 _ **the catapult with sticky fire.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **And then there's the Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**_

 _ **after those. They have this nasty**_

 _ **habit of setting themselves on**_

 _ **fire.**_

The Nightmares look up in pride. _That's right we're the best!_

Snotlout smiles _I'm the best! I'm going to kill a Nightmare!_

 _ **[It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**_

 _ **leering, toothy grin.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Reload! I'll take care of this.**_

 _ **[Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**_

 _ **catapult crew ducks.]**_

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**_

 _ **sound.]**_

Toothless looks proud and shoots Hiccup a gummy smile.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **But the ultimate prize is the**_

 _ **dragon no one has ever seen. We**_

 _ **call it the-**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Night Fury! Get down!**_

Toothless smiles once again satisfied with the fear. Hiccup smiles weakly.

 _ **[Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.]**_

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**_

 _ **flight. Stoick looks skyward.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **JUMP!**_

 _ **[KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**_

 _ **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.]**_

"Awesome!" the twins coursed and they punched their fists into the air.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **This thing never steals food, never**_

 _ **shows itself, and...**_

 _ **[The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **...never misses.**_

Toothless looked up and smiled contentedly at Hiccup thanking him for the comment.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **No one has ever killed a Night**_

 _ **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**_

 _ **the first.**_

 _ **[IN THE STALL**_

 _ **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**_

 _ **out there!**_

"Seriously Gobber?" Stoick looks at Gobber accusingly. Gobber looked sheepish.

 _ **[Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**_

 _ **mean.**_

"Sorry Gobber I don't know what you mean" and smiles innocently at his mentor.

Gobber shakes his head mockingly at the boy.

 _ **[Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.]**_

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **[WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**_

 _ **clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**_

 _ **fast as his legs can carry him.]**_

Stoick glares at Gobber.

Hiccup looks down in shame _I'm so sorry Toothless, so sorry…_

Toothless warbles at Hiccup catching his attention. **"I've already forgiven you, you silly human!"**

Hiccup runs over to the dragon and goes to sit by him when Hope comes over and drags the dragon over the where Astrid was currently sitting, Where Astrid and Hiccup snuggle into the dragons warm scales.

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual I just wanted to end on that note so I could add more in tomorrow's chapter (or today if I feel like it). Any way till tomorrow…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope signing in for Chapter 5. I'm in a good mood I might post two chapters today :). Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **VIKING #6 (O.S.)**_

 _ **Hiccup, where are you going!**_

 _ **VIKING #7**_

 _ **Come back here!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I know. Be right back!**_

"You believed me?" .The Vikings look away sheepish.

 _ **[ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

 _ **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**_

 _ **in, ready to spring upon them.**_

 _ **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**_

 _ **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**_

 _ **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**_

 _ **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**_

 _ **shut.]**_

Astrid scowls as she likes Nadders.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Mind yourselves! The devils still**_

 _ **have some juice in them.**_

The trio growl lowly barely hearable in sync with the dragons.

 _ **We're not devils**_ _._

 _They're not devils._

 _ **[ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**_

 _ **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**_

 _ **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**_

 _ **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**_

 _ **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

 _ **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**_

 _ **the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**_

 _ **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**_

 _ **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(TO HIMSELF)**_

 _ **Come on. Give me something to shoot**_

 _ **at, give me something to shoot at.**_

Hiccup hangs his head and tries to make himself small against Toothless. _I shot him down now he can't fly without me._

Toothless croons, nudges Hiccup and licks him on the face.

"Ugh gross! Toothless!"

Astrid and Hope stifle their giggles.

 _ **[KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**_

 _ **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**_

 _ **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**_

 _ **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**_

 _ **a WHACK and a SCREECH.]**_

The Village grow quiet and stare at the boy _he really hit it._

"That's my boy" Stoick boomed proud. Hiccup looks sheepish.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(surprised, then elated)**_

 _ **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**_

 _ **anybody see that?**_

Hiccup wraps his arms around Toothless "I'm so sorry bud, so sorry". Toothless in response whacks Hiccup on the head with his tail to knock Hiccup out of the mood.

Astrid giggles. "Thanks bud I needed that"

" **You're welcome".**

 _ **[Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**_

 _ **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Except for you.**_

The Twins laugh. Stoick looks confused _How does he do that, how is that funny?_

 _ **[ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**_

 _ **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

 _ **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**_

 _ **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

Snotlout joins in the laughter as well as Astrid. "you scream like a little girl".

"I hate to admit it but Snotface's right you do scream like a girl". Hiccup pouts making Astrid giggle.

 _ **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(to his men, re: the NADDERS)**_

 _ **DO NOT let them escape!**_

Astrid, Hiccup and the Twins chant quietly "Let them escape, let them escape" but for different reasons.

 _ **[IN THE PLAZA**_

 _ **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**_

 _ **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**_

 _ **buildings, setting them alight.**_

 _ **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**_

 _ **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**_

 _ **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**_

 _ **of the Nightmare.**_

 _ **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**_

 _ **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**_

 _ **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**_

 _ **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**_

 _ **coughs up smoke.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You're all out.**_

 _ **[He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**_

 _ **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**_

 _ **turns to Hiccup.]**_

The trio wince at every hit and Hiccup sends to Nightmare an apologetic smile.

The Nightmare shudders, that Viking is not to be messed with, he's strong.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you**_

 _ **need to know...**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Sorry, dad.**_

All dragons and I mean ALL stare at Hiccup in pity. Not even dragons treated their young as bad as the hatchling was treated.

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**_

 _ **The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**_

 _ **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(SHEEPISH)**_

 _ **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

 _ **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**_

 _ **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **It's not like the last few times,**_

 _ **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**_

 _ **it. You guys were busy and I had a**_

 _ **very clear shot. It went down, just**_

 _ **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**_

 _ **party out there, before it-**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **-STOP! Just...stop.**_

Hope yells disgusted "Rude!"

 _ **[He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**_

 _ **expectantly.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Every time you step outside,**_

 _ **disaster follows. Can you not see**_

 _ **that I have bigger problems?**_

 _ **Winter's almost here and I have an**_

 _ **entire village to feed!**_

 _ **[Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Between you and me, the village**_

 _ **could do with a little less**_

 _ **feeding, don't ya think?**_

The trio nods their heads in agreement with some of the dragons and some other villages.

 _ **[A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.]**_

A few do the same as the Vikings on the screen.

"Seriously how many of you can look down and see your feet!"

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**_

 _ **(EXASPERATED)**_

 _ **Why can't you follow the simplest**_

 _ **orders?**_

"Who said it was a joke?". Stoick looks down in shame.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**_

 _ **and I have to just... kill it, you**_

 _ **know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**_

 _ **dragon killer is not one of them.**_

"Thank you for agreeing with me for once" Hiccup smiles and gives his father the thumbs up.

 _Something is really wrong with my son._ Stoick and the villages don't notice the Nightfury near the trio.

 _ **[Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Get back to the house.**_

 _ **(TO GOBBER)**_

 _ **Make sure he gets there. I have his**_

 _ **mess to clean up.**_

" **How is it his mess?"** Hope stands up "I agree with the dragons, how is it Hiccup's mess?" Stoick opens his mouth to speak but looks away sheepish.

"I thought so" and she sits back down and the movie continues.

 _ **[Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**_

 _ **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**_

 _ **teen fire brigade as they snicker.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Quite the performance.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **I've never seen anyone mess up that**_

 _ **badly. That helped!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Thank you, thank you. I was**_

 _ **trying, so...**_

 _ **[Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**_

 _ **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.]**_

Astrid looks sheepish "Sorry Hiccup". Hiccup hugs Astrid in thanks for the apology.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I really did hit one.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Sure, Hiccup.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **He never listens.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Well, it runs in the family.**_

Both haddocks huff.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **And when he does, it's always with**_

 _ **this... disappointed scowl. Like**_

 _ **someone skimped on the meat in his**_

 _ **sandwich.**_

 _ **(MIMICKING STOICK)**_

 _ **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**_

 _ **brought me the wrong offspring. I**_

 _ **ordered an extra-large boy with**_

 _ **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**_

 _ **the side. This here. This is a**_

 _ **talking fish bone.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **You're thinking about this all**_

 _ **wrong. It's not so much what you**_

 _ **look like. It's what's inside that**_

 _ **he can't stand.**_

 _ **Beat.**_

The trio stare. Gobber looks away sheepishly "it sounded better in my head". Hiccup rolls his eyes.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Thank you, for summing that up.**_

 _ **They reach the doorway.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Look, the point is, stop trying so**_

 _ **hard to be something you're not.**_

 _ **[Hiccup SIGHS heavily.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I just want to be one of you guys.**_

 _ **[Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**_

 _ **through the front door.**_

 _ **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**_

 _ **woods, determined.]**_

"You went out there?!" Stoick glares at his son.

"So? You wouldn't care, you rarely do!" Hiccup turns away from his father and looks wildly at the screen waiting for it to start.

Toothless growls at the boys' father.

 **FINNISHED! Chapter 5 down pat. Did you like it? Review and tell me.**

 **Till next time…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AANNND IM BACK! Hope signing in for today's chapter: chapter 6! Please R &R if possible, I like to know what people think of my Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

 _ **[A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**_

 _ **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Either we finish them or they'll**_

 _ **finish us! It's the only way we'll**_

 _ **be rid of them! If we find the**_

 _ **nest and destroy it, the dragons**_

 _ **will leave. They'll find another**_

 _ **home.**_

"You do know that that home would be Berk right?" Astrid, Hope and Fishlegs all nod their heads in agreement with Hiccup.

Stoick stares at Hiccup. "And how would you know that?

"Watch and find out"

 _ **[He sinks his blade into a...**_

 _ **LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**_

 _ **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**_

 _ **painted sea monsters and dragons.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(DECIDEDLY)**_

 _ **One more search. Before the ice**_

 _ **sets in.**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Those ships never come back.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**_

 _ **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**_

 _ **hazard. Now who's with me?**_

 _ **[Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**_

 _ **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **(FEEBLE)**_

 _ **Today's not good for me.**_

 _ **VIKING (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**_

 _ **I've gotta do my axe returns.**_

The teens snicker.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Alright. Those who stay will look**_

 _ **after Hiccup.**_

The trio's mouths drop open.

"HEY!" Hiccup looks away burned at the comment. Astrid, Hope and the dragons (mainly Toothless) stares viciously at Stoick.

"Ow wow! I'd so love to be your son and be put down by my father every day!"

Stoick looks at his sons' hurt face looking betrayed.

"Great you'd rather die than look after me! I feel SO appreciated". Hiccup briefly looks into Stoick's eyes before looking away and collapsing against Toothless.

Stoick's heart sank. _I've really done it this time haven't I._

Toothless raises his head and roars up at Stoick before quickly thumping to the ground hiding.

 _ **[Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**_

 _ **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.]**_

 _ **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**_

 _ **To the ships!**_

 _ **SPITELOUT**_

 _ **I'm with you Stoick!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(DRY)**_

 _ **That's more like it.**_

"I feel so loved right now!"

 _ **[The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**_

 _ **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**_

 _ **attachment and scrapes back the bench.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **I'll pack my undies.**_

"GROSS"

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No, I need you to stay and train**_

 _ **some new recruits.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**_

 _ **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**_

 _ **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**_

 _ **time to himself...what could**_

 _ **possibly go wrong?**_

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

 _ **[Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **What am I going to do with him**_

 _ **Gobber?**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Put him in training with the**_

 _ **others.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No, I'm serious.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **So am I.**_

 _ **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **He'd be killed before you let the**_

 _ **first dragon out of its cage.**_

Astrid looks up at Stoick "I agree with Gobber"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Oh, you don't know that.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I do know that, actually.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **No, you don't.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No, actually I do.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **No you don't!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Listen! You know what he's like.**_

 _ **From the time he could crawl he's**_

 _ **been...different. He doesn't**_

 _ **listen.**_

"I do listen…" Hiccup draws many sets of eyes. "…I just don't act or anything".

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Has the attention span of a**_

 _ **sparrow. I take him fishing and he**_

 _ **goes hunting for... for trolls.**_

Hiccup mimics Gobber "Trolls exist! They steal your socks! (darkly) But only the left ones. What's with that?

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(DEFENSIVE)**_

 _ **Trolls exist! They steal your**_

 _ **socks.**_

 _ **(DARKLY)**_

 _ **But only the left ones. What's with**_

 _ **that?**_

Villages look between apprentice and mentor. Stoick's jealousy starts to build.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **When I was a boy...**_

Mimicking Gobber again. "Oh here we go".

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(GRUMBLING)**_

 _ **Oh here we go.**_

More stares

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **My father told me to bang my head**_

 _ **against a rock and I did it. I**_

 _ **thought it was crazy, but I didn't**_

 _ **question him. And you know what**_

 _ **happened?**_

"You got a headache". The trio deadpanned.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **You got a headache.**_

Stoick's jealously continues to build with every sentence.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **That rock split in two. It taught**_

 _ **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**_

 _ **He could crush mountains, level**_

 _ **forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**_

 _ **I knew what I was, what I had to**_

 _ **become.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Hiccup is not that boy.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**_

 _ **only prepare him.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**_

 _ **the truth is you won't always be**_

 _ **around to protect him. He's going**_

 _ **to get out there again. He's**_

 _ **probably out there now.**_

"I don't need protecting!"

 _ **[ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.]**_

 _ **EXT. WOODS - DAY**_

 _ **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

 _ **[A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**_

 _ **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**_

 _ **Sees nothing.**_

 _ **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**_

 _ **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**_

 _ **and pockets it.]**_

Fishlegs looks at Hiccup "What did the book do to you?".

"Everything". Deadpanned Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**_

 _ **lose their knife or their mug. No,**_

 _ **not me. I manage to lose an entire**_

 _ **dragon.**_

Snotlout and the twins snicker.

 _ **[Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**_

 _ **hitting him in the face. ]**_

They continue to laugh at Hiccup. _Even the trees hate him!_

 _ **[He looks up to see a snapped tree**_

 _ **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**_

 _ **earth.]**_

Their laughs grow silent along with the rest of the village. _The dragon_

 _ **[He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**_

 _ **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**_

 _ **beaming.]**_

Stoick's jealousy turned to fear for his son.

Hiccup looks away feeling ashamed again, his stomach dropping. _Dad's going to kill me._

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(IN SHOCK)**_

 _ **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**_

 _ **fixes everything.**_

 _ **(ELATED)**_

 _ **Yes!**_

The village congratulates Hiccup with shouts of "Congratulations Hiccup" "You did it, you really did" but with the loudest of them all was Stoicks "That's my boy!"

 _ **[He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**_

 _ **Night Fury.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I have brought down this mighty**_

 _ **beast!**_

 _ **[It suddenly shifts.]**_

The villages murmurs and congratulations stop abruptly.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Whoa!**_

 _ **[Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**_

 _ **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**_

 _ **dragon, dagger poised to strike.**_

 _ **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**_

 _ **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**_

 _ **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**_

 _ **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**_

 _ **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**_

 _ **gonna cut out your heart and take**_

 _ **it to my father. I'm a Viking.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **I am a VIKING!**_

Toothless nudges Hiccup **"forgive yourself already!"**.

Hiccup wasn't just worried about that. _What's my father going to think of me when I release him?_

 _ **[Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**_

 _ **ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**_

 _ **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**_

 _ **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**_

 _ **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**_

 _ **resigned to its fate.**_

 _ **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**_

 _ **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**_

 _ **frustrated sigh.**_

 _ **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(muttered, ashamed)**_

 _ **I did this.**_

Stoick looks confusingly at Hiccup "What are you doin' son?"

 _ **[He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**_

 _ **chest heaving.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**_

 _ **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**_

 _ **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**_

 _ **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.]**_

Gasps echo in the room.

 _ **[As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**_

 _ **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**_

 _ **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**_

 _ **is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**_

 _ **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**_

 _ **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**_

 _ **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**_

 _ **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**_

 _ **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**_

 _ **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**_

 _ **and drops out of view some distance away.**_

 _ **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**_

 _ **collapses to his knees, and faints.]**_

Stoick tries miserably at calming himself down.

Stoick bellows "HICCUP HORRENDOS HADDOK THE THIRD!". Hiccup winces, the dragons cower into the floor feeling only pity for the poor boy!

"WHAT IN THORS NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"The right thing" Hiccup replies calmly not seeing the point in getting worked up about it or the conversation would go nowhere.

Hope Stands up "Stoick please sit back down and watch the movie, his reasoning will be showed why he did it later, great things come because of this simple action".

Hope glares as if saying _if you don't sit back down I'm not afraid to kill you._

Stoick grumbles under his breath and sits back down.

Hiccup and Astrid snuggle closer into Toothless' scales.

 **Chapter 6 complete. This one is a little longer than the others but… I felt like doing it this long, I was feeling generous if that is even a thing. Till next time (more like tomorrow)…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVENTH CHAPTER! Hope is signing back in for the 7** **th** **chapter! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Hiccup enters to see...**_

 _ **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**_

 _ **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**_

 _ **waft around his beard.**_

 _ **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**_

 _ **seems none the wiser, when...**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Hiccup.**_

"Busted" the twins sang.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(CAUGHT)**_

 _ **Dad. Uh...**_

 _ **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**_

 _ **Dad.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I need to speak with you too, son.**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.]**_

 _ **HICCUP STOICK**_

 _ **I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn**_

 _ **fight dragons. to fight dragons.**_

 _ **(BEAT) (BEAT)**_

 _ **What? What?**_

Laughter rang out across the room as Hiccup looked away from the screen embarrassed.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You go first.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No, you go first.**_

"Ugh I should've gone first!"

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**_

 _ **training. You start in the morning.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(SCRAMBLING)**_

 _ **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**_

 _ **'cause I was thinking, you know we**_

 _ **have a surplus of dragon-fighting**_

 _ **Vikings, but do we have enough**_

 _ **bread-making Vikings, or small home**_

 _ **REPAIR VIKINGS-**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **-You'll need this.**_

 _ **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I don't want to fight dragons.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Come on. Yes, you do.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **But you will kill dragons.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No, I'm really very extra sure that**_

 _ **I won't.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **It's time Hiccup.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Can you not hear me?**_

"I swear he can never hear me".

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **This is serious son!**_

 _ **[Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**_

 _ **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **When you carry this axe... you**_

 _ **carry all of us with you. Which**_

 _ **means you walk like us. You talk**_

 _ **like us. You think like us. No more**_

 _ **of...**_

 _ **(GESTURING NON-**_

 _ **specifically at Hiccup)**_

 _ **... this.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **You just gestured to all of me.**_

Hope looks at Hiccup "is that your catch phrase?"

Hiccup shrugs "I guess".

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Deal?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **This conversation is feeling very**_

 _ **one-sided.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **DEAL?!**_

 _ **[Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**_

 _ **argument.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(RESIGNED)**_

 _ **Deal.**_

 _ **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**_

 _ **heads for the door.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**_

 _ **Probably.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **And I'll be here. Maybe.**_

"What do you mean by that?"

 _ **[Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.]**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **[Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**_

 _ **stone arena.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Welcome to dragon training!**_

 _ **[The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**_

 _ **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**_

 _ **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**_

 _ **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **No turning back.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **I hope I get some serious burns.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **I'm hoping for some mauling, like**_

 _ **on my shoulder or lower back.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**_

 _ **scar out of it.**_

"You Vikings are weird, liking scars"

 _ **HICCUP (O.S.)**_

 _ **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**_

 _ **it.**_

 _ **[The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**_

 _ **around.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Oh great. Who let him in?**_

"Duh! The door"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Let's get started! The recruit who**_

 _ **does best will win the honor of**_

 _ **killing his first dragon in front**_

 _ **of the entire village.**_

"seriously how is taking a life an honor?"

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**_

 _ **so does that disqualify him or...?**_

 _ **[The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Can I transfer to the class with**_

 _ **the cool Vikings?**_

 _ **[Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**_

 _ **along.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(cheery, in confidence)**_

 _ **Don't worry. You're small and**_

 _ **you're weak. That'll make you less**_

 _ **of a target. They'll see you as**_

 _ **sick or insane and go after the**_

 _ **more Viking-like teens instead.**_

"how is that helpful?".

Gobber looks sheepish "eh it sounded better in my head"

Hiccup innocently looks at his mentor "sure Gobber"

 _ **[GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**_

 _ **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**_

 _ **BELLOWS issue from within.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Behind these doors are just a few**_

 _ **of the many species you will learn**_

 _ **to fight.**_

 _ **[Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**_

 _ **contain himself.]**_

Fishlegs gains stares. "What?" he shies away.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **The Deadly Nadder.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **(under his breath)**_

 _ **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**_

The Nadders' look at the screen **"speed eight, Armor sixteen sounds impressive".**

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **The Hideous Zippleback.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**_

The zipplebacks' mainly the future Barf & Belch **"Whatever it is times two is awesome!"**

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **The Monstrous Nightmare.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Firepower fifteen.**_

The nightmares puff out their chests and flame up **"That's right we've got 15 times firepower".**

Hope looks at the dragons. "One that doesn't make any sense two… TURN YOUR FLIPPIN FLAME OFF BEFORE YOU BURN THIS PLACE DOWN OR I DECIDE TO KILL YOU!" Hope smiles innocently at the dragons and the two sitting beside her who look rather startled.

"I'm not gonna kill you so settle down".

Hiccup and Astrid settle back into their spots beside Toothless even though the tension hadn't faded entirely though.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **The Terrible Terror.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**_

Hiccup picks up a terrible terror who walked past the barrier. "For your size you sure pack a punch" The movie continues as he strokes the terror into a blissful sleep.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **And...the Gronckle.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **(quietly; to himself)**_

 _ **Jaw strength, eight.**_

 _ **[Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**_

 _ **the doors.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**_

 _ **us first!?**_

Hiccup meaningfully looks up at Gobber "Gobber believes learning on the job, thanks Gobber!"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **I believe in learning on the job.**_

 _ **[BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**_

 _ **ring like an irate rhino.**_

 _ **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**_

 _ **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.]**_

The twins shrug casually as Vikings turn to stare at the duo.

"seriously!"

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Today is about survival. If you get**_

 _ **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**_

 _ **the first thing you're going to**_

 _ **need?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **A doctor?**_

"No that's after" Hiccup smiles at Astrid.

Stoick looks surprised at Gobber's teaching method, chuckles to himself then settles back down.

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Plus five speed?**_

Fishlegs looks sheepish "it could be possible…?"

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **A shield.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Shields. Go.**_

 _ **[The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**_

 _ **around the ring.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Your most important piece of**_

 _ **equipment is your shield. If you**_

 _ **must make a choice between a sword**_

 _ **or a shield, take the shield.**_

 _ **[Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**_

 _ **running.**_

 _ **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**_

 _ **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Get your hands off my shield!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **There are like a million shields!**_

The teens groan.

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Take that one, it has a flower on**_

 _ **it. Girls like flowers.**_

 _ **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**_

 _ **doesn't let go.**_

"You know not all girls like flowers" Ruffnut nods along with Hope and moves to sit with her.

As Ruffnut approaches she notices a black lump on the floor "is that a dragon" she looks at Hiccup and Astrid as they nod.

"Cool!" and she moves to sit next to Astrid near the black dragon.

Toothless looks curiously at the new viking **"Who's the new hatcling?"**

"Toothless meet Ruffnut, she's a friend ok" Toothless huffs and lays back down.

"Awesome!"

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **Ooops, now this one has blood on**_

 _ **it.**_

"You know you just gave the shield to your brother right?" Ruffnut shrugs and leans against the large dragon.

 _ **[The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**_

 _ **shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**_

 _ **SPIN like tops and go down.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **(DAZED)**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **(CONFUSED)**_

 _ **What?!**_

 _ **[The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**_

 _ **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Those shields are good for another**_

 _ **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**_

 _ **throw off a dragon's aim.**_

 _ **[The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**_

 _ **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.]**_

 _ **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**_

 _ **scrambled. It's working.**_

"So that's what it looks like" Fishlegs mused.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **All dragons have a limited number**_

 _ **of shots. How many does a Gronckle**_

 _ **have?**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Five!**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **No, six.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Correct, six. That's one for each**_

 _ **of you!**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **I really don't think my parents**_

 _ **WOULD—**_

 _ **[BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Fishlegs, out.**_

 _ **[Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup, get in there!**_

"Technically I'm doing what you asked… I'm surviving" The others nod in agreement.

 _ **[ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**_

 _ **Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **So anyway I'm moving into my**_

 _ **parents' basement. You should come**_

 _ **by sometime to work out. You look**_

 _ **like you work out—**_

 _ **[She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**_

 _ **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.]**_

Ruffnut and Astrid high-five "You go girl!"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Snotlout! You're done!**_

 _ **[Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**_

 _ **trying to look cool.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(VOICE BREAKING)**_

 _ **So, I guess it's just you and me**_

 _ **huh?**_

Astrid stares at Hiccup. "Seriously"

Hiccup smiles weakly. Astrid rolls her eyes and looks back at the screen.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **No. Just you.**_

 _ **[Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**_

 _ **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.]**_

Stoick looks at Gobber "Doesn't that mean he's out?"

"I decided to give him another chance…? Heh. Heh. Heh?"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **One shot left!**_

 _ **[Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**_

 _ **the ring.**_

 _ **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**_

 _ **leaving Astrid in the clear.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(WORRIED)**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **[The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**_

 _ **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**_

 _ **ready to fire point-blank.**_

Everyone gasps, except Gobber and Hiccup. Gobber looks sheepish.

 _ **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**_

 _ **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**_

 _ **stone wall above Hiccup's head.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(rattled, but masking it)**_

 _ **And that's six!**_

 _ **[**_

 _ **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Go back to bed, ya overgrown**_

 _ **sausage! You'll get another chance,**_

 _ **don't you worry.**_

 _ **[Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Remember... a dragon will always,**_

 _ **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**_

 _ **always go for the kill.**_

 _ **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**_

 _ **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**_

"Not always" points out Ruffnut who is now stroking Toothless' scales.

Hiccup and Astrid smile at each other. _If we can get Ruffnut we can get others._

 **Dun Dun Daaa! Chapter 7 complete! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you like ruffnut joining the others? Who should join the trio next? Till next time… aka tomorrow…**

 **-Hope signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES I'm back. I've kinda realised my chapters have been getting longer… heh, heh, heh… anyway. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, it helps me a lot. I need people's opinion. when this fanfiction is over should I do 'watching the TV show(s)?' I'm not promising they will be daily (I think it's impossible they will be daily) since break will be over soon and… I will have school… Anyway enjoy chapter 8!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

 _ **[HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**_

 _ **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**_

 _ **he's back at the scene of the crime.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(MUTTERED)**_

 _ **So...why didn't you?**_

"Yea why didn't he?" Ruffnut looks at Toothless then to Hiccup.

"Actually I don't really know!"

Toothless looks to Hiccup then to Ruffnut **"I didn't kill him because he didn't kill me he looked terrified"**

Tuffnut looks around the theatre looking for his sister. _She can't of gone far seriously! I thought she was… eh… was… I don't know…_

 _ **[He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**_

 _ **off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**_

 _ **ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**_

 _ **the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**_

 _ **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Well this was stupid.**_

Stoick looks to the group at the far side of the room (next to the barrier) _why is Hiccup sitting near the dragons? And what's the black lump on the floor the kids are leaning against._ "yes it is stupid son"

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders.

 _ **[SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**_

 _ **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**_

 _ **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**_

 _ **dragon is trapped.]**_

Stoick shakes his head at his son's antics.

Tuffnut spots his twin and walks towards the group.

"Is that a terrible terror?" Ruffnut points to the dragon Hiccup is holding.

"Yea do you want him?" Hiccup passes the dragon to the twin as she nods her head vigorously up and down.

Ruffnut smiles gently patting the small dragon.

Tuffnut continues to walk towards the group when he notices the dragon on the floor.

"Awesome!" he runs towards the group and sits down.

"Who's the dragon belong to?" the group points to Hiccup

"Can I sit?" Hiccup nods his head and they look back to the screen.

 _ **[Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**_

 _ **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**_

 _ **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**_

 _ **it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.]**_

The group and dragons wince.

 _ **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**_

 _ **bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**_

 _ **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**_

 _ **image.]**_

"You're an amazing drawer Hiccup" Fishlegs smiles at Hiccup and notices the group around him.

"Thanks Fish!"

"Yea your amazing do you think you could draw me?" Ruffnut shoves her brother in the shoulder waking the little dragon.

"I mean us… all of us" he points to himself the terror and his sister.

"whatever"

 _ **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**_

 _ **the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**_

 _ **The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**_

 _ **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**_

 _ **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**_

 _ **weakened.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(MUTTERED)**_

 _ **Why don't you just...fly away?**_

 _ **[ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**_

 _ **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.}**_

The audience gasp _A downed dragon is a dead dragon!_

 _ **He**_

 _ **accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**_

 _ **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**_

 _ **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**_

 _ **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**_

 _ **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.]**_

"Awesome" the twins mutter

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**_

 _ **[A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**_

 _ **hinges.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.)**_

 _ **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**_

 _ **in the ring today?**_

 _ **[The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**_

 _ **of the fire pit.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I mistimed my summersault dive. It**_

 _ **was sloppy. It threw off my**_

 _ **reverse tumble.**_

 _ **[Eye rolls from the group.]**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **(SARCASTIC)**_

 _ **Yeah. We noticed.**_

"Totally Astrid… You need to chillax… see what I did there chill and relax" Astrid rolls her eyes.

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **(grabbing Astrid's hand)**_

 _ **No, no, you were great. That was**_

 _ **so 'Astrid'.**_

Snotlout smiles at Astrid "you were perfect" Astrid gags.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **She's right, you have to be tough**_

 _ **on yourselves.**_

 _ **[CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**_

 _ **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(glaring at Hiccup)**_

 _ **Where did Hiccup go wrong?**_

 _ **[He tries to take a seat at the table...]**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **He showed up.**_

Ruffnut smiles apologetically at Hiccup.

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **He didn't get eaten.**_

 _ **[... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**_

 _ **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **He's never where he should be.**_

"I'm never where I should be 'cause I'm never where I want to be" the others nod in agreement.

Astrid also smiles apologetically at Hiccup, squeezing is hand.

Hiccup squeezes Astrid's hand as he forgives her and the others around him.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Thank you, Astrid.**_

 _ **[Gobber stands.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You need to live and breathe this**_

 _ **stuff.**_

"I think I'll stick to air thanks" The twins snicker.

 _ **[Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **The dragon manual. Everything we**_

 _ **know about every dragon we know of.**_

"Not everything" Fishlegs mutters.

 _ **[A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No attacks tonight. Study up.**_

Stoick looks at Gobber "you left them to read Gobber! To read!"

 _ **[Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**_

 _ **book.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **(you've got to be kidding)**_

 _ **Wait, you mean read?**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **While we're still alive?**_

Astrid rolls her eyes. "Yea you can totally read when you're dead"

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Why read words when you can just**_

 _ **kill the stuff the words tell you**_

 _ **stuff about?**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**_

 _ **There's this water dragon that**_

 _ **sprays boiling water at your face.**_

 _ **And there's this other one that**_

 _ **buries itself for like a week...**_

 _ **[The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Yeah, that sounds great. There was**_

 _ **a chance I was going to read**_

 _ **that...**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **...but now...**_

 _ **[Snotlout gets up to go.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**_

 _ **[The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Oh and there's this other one that**_

 _ **has these spines that look like**_

 _ **trees...**_

 _ **[Astrid is the last to go.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **So I guess we'll share-**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Read it.**_

Ruffnut looks at Astrid. "How rude" she mocks playfully

 _ **[She pushes it toward him and leaves.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**_

 _ **SEE YOU-**_

 _ **Slam.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Tomorrow.**_

The group stares at Hiccup. He chuckles nervously then hides under Toothless' wing.

 _ **SIGH.**_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**_

 _ **ON HICCUP'S HAND**_

 _ **[OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**_

 _ **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**_

 _ **together.**_

 _ **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**_

 _ **frightening dragons.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _ **Dragon classifications. Strike**_

 _ **class. Fear class. Mystery class.**_

 _ **[Hiccup turns the page.]**_

Tuffnut looks at his sister and shrugs "Heh I guess we don't have to read it after all, Hiccup's doing it for us"

The group stare at Tuffnut. He actually said something smart.

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**_

 _ **inhabits sea caves and dark tide**_

 _ **pools.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **When startled, the Thunderdrum**_

 _ **produces a concussive sound that**_

 _ **can kill a man at close range.**_

 _ **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**_

The twins mouth drops open.

 _ **[Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**_

 _ **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Timberjack. This gigantic creature**_

 _ **has razor sharp wings that can**_

 _ **slice through full grown**_

 _ **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**_

 _ **on sight.**_

Hope looks at Stoick and Gobber "is everything kill on sight?"

"not everything…"

 _ **[The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**_

 _ **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**_

 _ **its victim. Extremely dangerous.**_

 _ **[The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**_

 _ **is startled, but presses on.]**_

'Ha ha Hiccup is afraid of a litte storm" Snotlout whimpers and sinks into his seat trying to hide. The teens roll their eyes.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Changewing. Even newly hatched**_

 _ **dragons can spray acid. Kill on**_

 _ **sight.**_

 _ **[He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...]**_

"what ya looking for son?"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Gronckle. Zippleback.**_

 _ **The Skrill.**_

 _ **Bone Knapper.**_

 _ **Whispering Death.**_

 _ **Burns its victims.**_

 _ **Buries its**_

 _ **victims.**_

 _ **Chokes its victims.**_

 _ **Turns**_

 _ **its victims inside-out.**_

 _ **Extremely dangerous.**_

 _ **Extremely**_

 _ **dangerous.**_

 _ **Kill on sight.**_

 _ **Kill on sight.**_

 _ **Kill on sight...**_

 _ **[Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Night Fury.**_

 _ **[It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**_

 _ **unholy offspring of lightning and**_

 _ **death itself.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Never engage this dragon. Your only**_

 _ **chance, hide and pray it does not**_

 _ **find you.**_

 _ **[Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**_

 _ **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**_

 _ **page and considers it.**_

 _ **CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...]**_

The twins smirk at each other. He was joining their side, the crazy side!

 _ **MATCH CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**_

 _ **[A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**_

 _ **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**_

 _ **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**_

 _ **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**_

 _ **dragons.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I can almost smell them. They're**_

 _ **close. Steady.**_

Fishlegs looks disgusted "you can smell dragons, that's just gross"

"Unless you're a bloodhound, that's a completely different story!"

 _ **[Stoick raises his gaze to...**_

 _ **AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**_

 _ **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**_

 _ **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**_

 _ **for an opening.**_

 _ **ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**_

 _ **Stoick is considering.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Take us in.**_

 _ **[The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**_

 _ **their weapons, prepping for the worst.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**_

 _ **[The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**_

 _ **other two.]**_

 _ **A BEAT**_

 _ **[Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**_

 _ **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**_

 _ **water. Another bright flash.]**_

Stoick looks to the crowd "you don't want to know" answering many silent questions.

 _ **MATCH CUT TO:**_

 **Chapter 8 down pact! Did you like it? Donut break then I'll start writing the 9** **th** **chapter! I'm doing to chapters back-to-back today. Till next chapter**

 **-Hope logging off!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm feeling generous TWO CHAPTER TODAY! Since I couldn't do as much as I wanted to in the last chapter (chapter 8) and I've limited myself to 2000 words I decided to do two chapters today! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _ **[CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his**_

 _ **finger over its outline.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **You know, I just happened to notice**_

 _ **the book had nothing on Night**_

 _ **Furies. Is there another book? Or a**_

 _ **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury**_

 _ **pamphlet?**_

Villages stare at Hiccup.

"'Nightfury pamphlet seriously?" Astrid smirks and punches Hiccup on the arm.

 _ **[KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,**_

 _ **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.)**_

 _ **FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even**_

 _ **trying.**_

"Well duh I thought that was oblivious"

 _ **[CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like**_

 _ **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from**_

 _ **above.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Today... is all about attack.**_

 _ **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits**_

 _ **scurrying.**_

"isn't it always about attack?" Tuffnut looks confused. Ruffnu rolls her eyes at her twins antics.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Nadders are quick and light on**_

 _ **their feet. Your job is to be**_

 _ **quicker and lighter.**_

 _ **[The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy**_

 _ **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a**_

 _ **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts**_

 _ **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **I'm really beginning to question**_

 _ **your teaching methods.**_

Hiccup stares at Fishlegs. "Beginning! I've been questioning them since I first met Gobber!"

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Look for its blind spot. Every**_

 _ **dragon has one. Find it, hide in**_

 _ **it, and strike.**_

"Well how rude!" Astrid huffs and crosses her arms the Naddars squawk and nod in agreement with Astrid.

 _ **[Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's**_

 _ **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff**_

 _ **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.]**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **(WHISPERED)**_

 _ **Do you ever bathe?**_

"Rarely"

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **If you don't like it, then just get**_

 _ **your own blind spot.**_

"Yea!"

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **How about I give you one!**_

"That'd be awesome!"

"Ruff, Tuff?"

"Yea?"

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **[Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise**_

 _ **gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of**_

 _ **them.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so**_

 _ **much.**_

The teens snicker

 _ **[Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a**_

 _ **Night Fury?**_

Toothless looks up at Hiccup and blows in his face.

"Thanks Toothless" the others snicker.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **None one's ever met one and lived**_

 _ **to tell the tale. Now get in there.**_

The group glare at Gobber. "heh not true anymore…"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I know, I know, but**_

 _ **hypothetically...**_

Fishlegs and Stoick give Hiccup weird looks.

"Hypothetically" snickers Astrid squeezing Hiccup's hand and smiling hysterically at the boy. Hiccup blushes.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(WHISPERED)**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **[She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.**_

 _ **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising**_

 _ **them by landing in front of her.**_

 _ **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She**_

 _ **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,**_

 _ **protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Watch out babe. I'll take care of**_

 _ **this.**_

"ugh"

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **[Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.]**_

The group plus Fishlegs snicker. Fishlegs stares at the group wanting to go over their but not wanting to get in trouble.

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **(DEFENSIVE)**_

 _ **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**_

 _ **What do you want me to do, block**_

 _ **out the sun? I could do that, but I**_

 _ **don't have time right now!**_

Tuffnut looks at Fishlegs sad face. "Hey Fish come over here and join us! Hope just gave us popcorn! It's delicious!" The others nod in agreement stuffing the corn into their mouths while Hope is rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter.

 _ **[The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in**_

 _ **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**_

 _ **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **They probably take the daytime off.**_

 _ **You know, like a cat. Has anyone**_

 _ **ever seen one napping?**_

Fishlegs smiles, jumps up and walks over to the group.

Half way their he notices a large black lump with piercing green toxic eyes glaring at him.

"Toothless! Stop it Fishlegs is a friend!"

Fishlegs stares in shock at the dragon.

"Don't worry Toothless won't hurt you! He's friendly, he's letting us sit near him!" Astrid smiles warmly at Fishlegs patting a spot near her and begging him to come over.

Fishlegs smiles and hastily walks over plopping himself down on the ground, hope passing him a paper bucket full of popcorn.

Tuffnut stares at his popcorn "if you don't want it I'll happily take it from you" he licks his licks.

Hope rolls her eyes and shoves another bucket of popcorn appearing out of nowhere and shoving it into his hands. Tuffnut happily sits back down and eats.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **-Hiccup!**_

 _ **[Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like**_

 _ **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and**_

 _ **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled**_

 _ **mess.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**_

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other. "gross" they shrug at each other and look back at the screen.

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **She could do better.**_

"With who?" Ruffnut shrugs.

 _ **[The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(struggling to untangle)**_

 _ **Just... let me... why don't you...**_

 _ **[The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a**_

 _ **Raptor.**_

 _ **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from**_

 _ **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**_

 _ **She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,**_

 _ **still burrowed into the shield.]  
**_

Hiccup winces "sorry Hiccup" he shrugs.

 _ **[She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT**_

 _ **on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.]**_

Astrid winces along with the rest of the group.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Well done, Astrid.**_

 _ **[Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**_

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to**_

 _ **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Is this some kind of a joke to you?**_

 _ **Our parents' war is about to become**_

 _ **ours. Figure out which side you're**_

 _ **on.**_

"Thank you for that comment Astrid" Astrid looks confusedly at Hiccup along with the others.

"I realised what side I was on… The dragons" The others nod in agreement.

 _ **[She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.]**_

Hope stands up drawing murmurs from the audience. She smiles sickly sweet.

"Now anyone who decides to talk during this scene…" she glares "I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL! GOT THAT" everyone nods their heads vigorously in complete fear for the teen host. "Except for this group who can talk freely throughout the scene" she smiles sweetly and sits back down in her seat.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**_

 _ **CLOSE ON**_

 _ **[A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and**_

 _ **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the**_

 _ **rock, looking around cautiously.**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**_

 _ **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him.**_

 _ **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a**_

 _ **stealthy panther.]**_

The Vikings gasp.

 _ **[It descends, approaching him... ready to**_

 _ **pounce.**_

 _ **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so**_

 _ **reveals the dagger at his waist.**_

 _ **The dragon sees it and**_

 _ **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,**_

 _ **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away.]**_

"I have it on me, you growl, I throw it away, you growl, there's just no pleasing you is there?"

Toothless huffs **"nope"**

 _ **[The dragon calms.**_

 _ **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing**_

 _ **teeth.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn**_

 _ **you had...**_

 _ **[A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the**_

 _ **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... teeth.**_

The group snicker.

 _ **[The teeth retract again.**_

 _ **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup**_

 _ **retreats nervously.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**_

"Never say that to him" Hiccup points to the dragon while the others snicker. Ruffnut passes the small sleeping Terrible Terror to Fishlegs who gently picks it up and starts stroking his head.

 _ **[The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the**_

 _ **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,**_

 _ **staring blankly.**_

 _ **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk**_

 _ **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares.]**_

The girls gag "gross"

 _ **[Hiccup**_

 _ **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**_

 _ **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**_

 _ **The dragon waits expectantly.]**_

Fishlegs looks to Hiccup "please tell me you didn't do it"

 _ **[Hiccup gags and gnaws off a**_

 _ **bite of the slimy fish.]**_

The group turn green.

 _ **[He forces a smile. Toothless mimics**_

 _ **him.**_

 _ **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless**_

 _ **HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the**_

 _ **cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...**_

 _ **and curls up on it like a giant dog.]**_

 _ **[He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless**_

 _ **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to**_

 _ **touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes**_

 _ **the hint and leaves.]**_

"you're really persistent aren't you?" Hiccup shrugs.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **[It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a**_

 _ **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.**_

 _ **Sketching in the sand.**_

 _ **CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless.**_

 _ **Hiccup draws with a stick,**_

 _ **minding his own business.**_

 _ **Toothless appears behind him,**_

 _ **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,**_

 _ **trying not to scare him off.]**_

"you startled me bud"

 _ **[Toothless walks off.**_

 _ **A moment later, he reappears with an**_

 _ **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand.**_

 _ **He rushes here and**_

 _ **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**_

 _ **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work.**_

 _ **He**_

 _ **seems pleased.]**_

the group smiles "he tried to draw you!"

 _ **[Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by**_

 _ **it.**_

 _ **He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an**_

 _ **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless**_

 _ **growls again.]**_

"He doesn't like you stepping on his drawing"

" **duh!"**

 _ **[Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps**_

 _ **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he**_

 _ **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**_

 _ **Toothless snorts.**_

 _ **Once again, they're face to face.**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

 _ **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates.**_

 _ **Hiccup turns**_

 _ **his head away and closes his eyes.**_

 _ **To his amazement,**_

 _ **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against**_

 _ **Hiccup's hand.**_

 _ **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.]**_

The group smile. Hiccup hugs his dragon and the other teens sitting around him wondering if they could get their own dragons.

Even Snotlout was starting to think that dragons weren't monsters, but stubborn Stoick still refused to believe that they weren't monsters. To him they were still mindless beasts.

 **Fishlegs joined the group/ gang/ crew whatever you want to call it. Did you like it? Should I do the gang watching the tv show? Review and tell me. Till next time…**

 **-Hope signing out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope is back with another chapter instore today! Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

"Ok break time!" Hope stands

The group groans.

"But it was just getting good!"

Hope looks at Tuffnut "its only for ten minutes, you know for food and stuff" Tuffnut nods along with the group.

"Anyone who needs to go to the outhouse, through that door over their" she points to a door to the left which suddenly appeared out on nowhere.

Hope clicked her fingers and the front four rows of chairs (which currently were empty) disappeared and was replaced with a buffet of food from all over the world.

Hiccup looked pleadingly at Hope "do we have to go over there?" Hope sighs. Clicks her fingers and a small table appeared around the group also clearing away a few chairs that were in the way, serval terrors flew over to the group and perched on their shoulders.

"Hey Hiccup can you teach us how to train a dragon?" all eyes went away from the food and pleadingly at Hiccup. He sighs.

"Alright, but no one can know until the end" Hiccup nods and walks through the barrier waiting for the others to follow. Toothless rounded up the four dragons from the kill ring who were all starting to respect the Vikings as they watched the groups actions. Another dragon wondered over to the dragons, a Flightmare.

Tuffnut looked sadly at the group "I think Snotlout should join us" Ruffnut and Fishlegs nod in agreement.

"Alright go get him" as the twins run over to get Snotlout Hiccup tells the others to grab a fish from Hope who conveniently had a bucket of fish ready.

"What do you two mutton heads want? I saw you hanging out with Mr. Dragon-Trainer" Snotlout puts down his plate full of food back onto the table.

"We want you to join us-"

"-To train a dragon-"

"-do you wanna come?"

Snotlout smiles at the twins, grabs his plate of food and runs over to the barrier where the others were waiting.

Hiccup smiles "ready, first pick your dragon"

Fishlegs picked the gronkle, Astrid the Naddar, Twins the Zippleback, Hope chose the Flightmare and Shotlout pointed to the Nightmare.

"give the fish to your dragon, then put out your hand-" Hiccup gave the fish to Toothless who downed it in one gulp, then turned his head and reached out his arm.

"-Out like this-" Toothless put his snout into Hiccup's hand.

"When your dragon does this you've bonded"

The group handed their fish to the respective dragons, placed out their hands and waited. Stormfly was first to bond as Astrid gave her a name, chicken and called her beautiful. Next was Meatlug, as a kind natured dragon they had a lot of trust. Barf, Belch and Hookfang were next. Last of all was Hope with her Flightmare Aurora, with one of the best bonds after Hiccup and Toothless.

Snotlout smiled at Hiccup. "Hiccup thank you this was amazing"

Hiccup smiled at his friend "no problem" and went back to petting Toothless who was enjoying the scratch down.

Hope snicked at the dragon "you're such a baby Toothless".

" **Am not!"** he huffed. Hiccup scratched him under the chin and he fell to the ground. "You so are!" the others snicker.

The group leave their dragons at the edge of the barrier so they could still be near their dragons when the movie started. Toothless and the terrors (one for each rider) followed the group back to the floor ready to watch the movie.

"Alright everyone sit back down, the movie's going to start soon, I'm gonna leave the food their so you can have more as the movie continues!"

And the movie continues…

 **I know this was short, but… I had to have a break somewhere! Snotlout joined the group and they all bonded with their dragons. What do you think? Should Stoick finally believe in dragons are not mindless beasts or should he stay being stubborn!? Till tomorrow…**

 **-Hope signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY CHAPTER 11! We're up to chapter 11! Hope signing in for today's chapter!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**_

 _ **[Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned**_

 _ **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring**_

 _ **bonfire.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **...and with one twist he took my**_

 _ **hand and swallowed it whole. And I**_

 _ **saw the look on his face.**_

 _ **(can't deny it)**_

 _ **I was delicious. He must have**_

 _ **passed the word, because it wasn't**_

 _ **a month before another one of them**_

 _ **took my leg.**_

The group gagged "Gross!"

"that's disgusting!"

" **we look scary be we eat fish!"**

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Isn't it weird to think that your**_

 _ **hand was inside a dragon. Like if**_

 _ **your mind was still in control of**_

 _ **it you could have killed the dragon**_

 _ **from the inside by crushing his**_

 _ **heart or something.**_

The group along with a few villages look at Fishlegs weirdly.

"Heh, heh what…? It could be possible…?"

Hiccup shakes his head "I'm sorry Fishlegs, but that's just weird"

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **I swear I'm so angry right now.**_

 _ **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and**_

 _ **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off**_

 _ **the legs of every dragon I fight,**_

 _ **with my face.**_

Astrid stares at Snotlout "that's impossible" Snotlout huffs.

 _ **[He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(with a mouthful)**_

 _ **Un-unh. It's the wings and the**_

 _ **tails you really want. If it can't**_

 _ **fly, it can't get away. A downed**_

 _ **dragon is a dead dragon.**_

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, even Snotlout looked horrified _A downed dragon is a dead dragon._

"you've got a plan right?" Snotlout looked pleadingly at Hiccup "he's Hiccup, he always has a plan!"

 _ **[ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**_

 _ **Gobber stands and stretches.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should**_

 _ **be too. Tomorrow we get into the**_

 _ **big boys. Slowly but surely making**_

 _ **our way up to the Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare.**_

 _ **(playful, taunting)**_

 _ **But who'll win the honor of killing**_

 _ **it?**_

Hope shakes her head "How is taking a life an honour!?"

 _ **[He hobbles off. The teens reflect.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **(very matter of fact)**_

 _ **It's gonna be me.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **It's my destiny. See?**_

 _ **[Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his**_

 _ **arm.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **(GASPS)**_

 _ **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**_

"TUFFNUT THORSTAN!" Tuffnut cowers behind Toothless while his sister snickers

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **It's not a tattoo. It's a**_

 _ **birthmark.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **Okay, I've been stuck with you**_

 _ **since birth, and that was never**_

 _ **there before.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Yes it was. You've just never seen**_

 _ **me from the left side until now.**_

"I've seen you from the left side before!"

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a**_

 _ **birthmark or a today-mark?**_

"is that even a thing?"

 _ **[Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches**_

 _ **him as he leaves the bonfire.]**_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **[Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's**_

 _ **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a**_

 _ **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to**_

 _ **the drawing of Toothless.**_

 _ **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal**_

 _ **stick and re-draws the missing tail.]**_

Gobber looks at Hiccup "What ya thinkin' lad?" Stoick nods in agreement.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**_

 _ **CLOSE ON**_

 _ **[... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with**_

 _ **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.**_

 _ **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,**_

 _ **and dunked in a barrel.**_

 _ **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in**_

 _ **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a**_

 _ **mechanical fin.]**_

"Cool!"

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**_

 _ **[Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full**_

 _ **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).**_

 _ **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.**_

 _ **I hope you're hungry.**_

"He's always hungry". Toothless whacks Hiccup in the head with his tailfin.

 _ **[Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay, that's disgusting.**_

 _ **[Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.]**_

The girls nod in agreement. Toothless huffs.

Stoick gets curious about Toothless. Astrid nudges Hiccup and points to his father's facial expression.

The others notice and grow worried. Astrid squeezes Hiccups's hand and smiles in reassurance mouthing _it will be fine!_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Uh..we've got some salmon...**_

 _ **Toothless swallows it.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... some nice Icelandic cod...**_

 _ **Swallows those too.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... and a whole smoked eel.**_

 _ **[Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He**_

 _ **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive**_

 _ **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I**_

 _ **don't like eel much either.**_

Stoick looks curiously "since when" Hiccup shrugs.

 _ **[Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon**_

 _ **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it**_

 _ **like a fan.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay. That's it. That's it, just**_

 _ **stick with good stuff. And don't**_

 _ **you mind me. I'll just be**_

 _ **back...here. Minding my own**_

 _ **business.**_

The gang stare at Hiccup "totally not doing anything suspicious" Hiccup smiles innocently.

 _ **[Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time**_

 _ **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **It's okay.**_

 _ **[Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts**_

 _ **up, slows its chewing to a halt.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay...okay..**_

 _ **[The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps**_

 _ **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PLEASED)**_

 _ **There. Not too bad. It works.**_

 _ **[Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the**_

 _ **air, carrying Hiccup with him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Woah! No! No! No!**_

Hope shakes her head. "We should've made a bored with one tally mark added each time you get into a death situation" Hiccup huffs.

 _ **[Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds**_

 _ **away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and**_

 _ **dive.]**_

Stoick's curiosity turned to fear for his son still forgetting it was in the past, along with many others.

 _ **[Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition**_

 _ **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't**_

 _ **correct his trajectory.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded**_

 _ **prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-**_

 _ **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting**_

 _ **tail.]**_

Stoick and many others sigh in relief.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(excited, terrified)**_

 _ **It's working!**_

 _ **[Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high**_

 _ **into the air.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yes! Yes, I did it.**_

 _ **[He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while**_

 _ **trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**_

 _ **Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the**_

 _ **intense force of a turn.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_

 _ **[He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.**_

 _ **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,**_

 _ **plunging in a massive cannonball.**_

 _ **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears**_

 _ **seconds later.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yeah!  
**_

Astrid stares at Hiccup mockingly "seriously?" Hiccup nods, blushing.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.)**_

 _ **Today is about teamwork. Work**_

 _ **together and you might survive.**_

"'Might' survive how inspirational!".

 _ **[ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks.**_

 _ **It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling**_

 _ **around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout**_

 _ **with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of**_

 _ **water, poised to throw them.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Now, a wet dragon head can't light**_

 _ **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is**_

 _ **extra tricky. One head breathes**_

 _ **gas, the other head lights it. Your**_

 _ **job is to know which is which.**_

 _ **[The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**_

 _ **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **(muttering to himself)**_

 _ **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that**_

 _ **inject venom for pre-digestion.**_

 _ **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its**_

 _ **victims in its...**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(TENSE)**_

 _ **Will you please stop that?**_

Some villages look at Fishlegs. He squeaks "What..? it's a habit… saying facts when in nervous...?"

Snotlout rolls his eyes, others face palm, the twins having no idea what was going on shrugged and went back to playing with the terrors.

 _ **[ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is**_

 _ **singing to himself to calm his nerves.]**_

The gang snicked. "at least I don't sing to myself, at least I do something useful" Snotlout glares.

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **If that dragon shows either of his**_

 _ **faces, I'm gonna-**_

 _ **(spotting an approaching**_

 _ **shape, terrified)**_

 _ **-There!**_

 _ **[Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **It's us, idiots.**_

 _ **[Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Your butts are getting bigger. We**_

 _ **thought you were a dragon.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **(TO ASTRID)**_

 _ **Not that there's anything wrong**_

 _ **with a dragon-esque figure.**_

Hope and the girls look offended "you pretty called Astrid a beast, ugly the list goes on, and on".

Snotlout looks away embarrassed from Astrid's angry face.

Hiccup squeezes her hand and pulls her next him so she can't see Snotlout, she mouths her thanks.

 _ **[Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut**_

 _ **with a PUNCH to the throat.]**_

The girls high-five.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Wait.**_

 _ **[They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down.**_

 _ **Their buckets spill.]  
**_

 _ **[ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the**_

 _ **puddles of spilled water.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**_

"Is that your catch phrase?" Tuffnut shrugs wondering what a catch-phrase was.

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Chances of survival are dwindling**_

 _ **into single digits now...**_

"nice real nice"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Look out!**_

 _ **[A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls**_

 _ **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and**_

 _ **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Oh. Wrong head.**_

 _ **[GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Fishlegs!**_

 _ **[Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash**_

 _ **in the smoke.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Now, Hiccup!**_

 _ **[The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his**_

 _ **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the**_

 _ **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Oh, come on!**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **RUN, HICCUP!**_

 _ **[Gobber COVERS his eyes.]**_

Stoick glared at Gobber he looked away sheepish.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **Beat.**_

 _ **[The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats.**_

 _ **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber**_

 _ **peeks through his fingers to see...]**_

 _ **[The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds**_

 _ **his hands out, as if controlling it.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you**_

 _ **make me tell you again!**_

 _ **[The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,**_

 _ **hissing.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yes, that's right. Back into your**_

 _ **cage.**_

 _ **[Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL**_

 _ **from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it**_

 _ **shut.]**_

Fishlegs brightened up "so that was how you did it!"

Stoick was feeling mixed feelings. _He was cheating! It was allowed, it's not cheating._

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Now think about what you've done.**_

 _ **[Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay! So are we done? Because I've**_

 _ **got some things I need to...**_

 _ **[Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yep...see you tomorrow.**_

 _ **[Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.]**_

Hiccup looked surprised at Astrid "you knew something was up?" she nods.

 _ ****_Hiccup smiled warmly at Astrid, Astrid leans back against Toothless feeling dazed.

 **Chapter 11 gone… some amount of chapter to go! Should Stoick be ok or mad about Hiccup 'cheating' in dragon training? Review and tell me your thoughts for this Chapter!**

 **Till sometime in the near future…**

 **-Hope signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG 12** **th** **chapter! Well let's get on with it. Thank you for the people who left reviews and told me what they thought of the chapter! Unfortunately I won't be able to update daily from today since today is the last day of break :( anyway! I will try my best tho! On to the story! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**_

 _ **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**_

Tuffnut looks up at the others as the music begins "cool music"

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He**_

 _ **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's**_

 _ **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.]**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY**_

 _ **[Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic.**_

 _ **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Hey!  
**_

The gang (besides Hiccup) snicker at the duo. Hiccup huffs earning a dragonish laugh.

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY**_

 _ **[Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail**_

 _ **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.]**_

Hope laughs "LOL" the others looks at her weirdly "What? It's called slang! It's from my century… don't judge" they look away.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Yeah! Whoa!**_

 _ **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**_

 _ **[Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix**_

 _ **himself to Toothless' saddle.]**_

 _ **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary**_

 _ **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-**_

 _ **land in an open field.**_

 _ **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the**_

 _ **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of â€˜dragon-**_

 _ **nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in**_

 _ **complete bliss.]**_

"What is that stuff?"

"dragon-nip"

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**_

 _ **[Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a**_

 _ **fistful of â€˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's**_

 _ **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the**_

 _ **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.**_

 _ **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**_

 _ **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is**_

 _ **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.]**_

 _ **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **[The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and]**_

 _ **BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a**_

 _ **Gronkle to that before.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **How'd you do that?**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **It was really cool.**_

 _ **[He squirms and invents an excuse.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I left my axe back in the ring.**_

 _ **He turns and hurries back.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch**_

 _ **up with you.**_

"You never did"

 _ **[Astrid watches, suspicious.]**_

Hiccup smiles at Astrid "suspicious much?" she blushes and unknowingly rests her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

The others watch smiling at the action while Snotlout huffs, silently feeling slightly happy for the two.

Toothless huffs _**Took them long enough!**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **[Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax**_

 _ **and fall over.]**_

"You're such a big baby!"

" **am not!"**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**_

 _ **[An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid**_

 _ **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing**_

 _ **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other**_

 _ **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.]**_

Astrid looks sadly at Stormfly "I'm sorry girl" Stormfly squawks accepting the apology.

 _ **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice**_

 _ **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving**_

 _ **Astrid alone.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Hey Hiccup!**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **What was that? Some kind of trick?**_

 _ **What did you do?**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Hiccup, you're totally going to**_

 _ **come in first, there's no question.**_

Hiccup sighs "I don't want to come first. I _didn't_ want to come first!" Astrid squeezes his hand.

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **[Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of**_

 _ **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light**_

 _ **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.]**_

"I swear Toothless is really a cat stuck in a dragon body!" Hiccup gets wacked in the head with a certain tail. The others snort or snicker.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **[A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Meet the Terrible Terror.  
**_

"Never! I mean never! Underestimate a Terrible Terror"

 _ **[A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the**_

 _ **recruits.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Ha. It's like the size of my—**_

 _ **[Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm**_

 _ **hurt, I am very much hurt!**_

Tuffnut smiles "point proven"

 _ **[Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch**_

 _ **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon**_

 _ **retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again**_

 _ **as Astrid looks on with suspicion].**_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(TO ASTRID)**_

 _ **Wow, he's better than you ever**_

 _ **were.**_

"In your own ways your better than each other"

"Wow Tuff coming out with the smarts" Tuffnut smiles widely.

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **[Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices**_

 _ **Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his**_

 _ **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he**_

 _ **loses her in the woods.**_

 _ **She HUFFS, frustrated.]**_

"anger-issues much"

Said person got punched.

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **[Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With**_

 _ **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him**_

 _ **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant**_

 _ **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.]**_

 _ **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **[The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face**_

 _ **is red.]**_

The group and a few other cracked up laughing.

Stoick feels disappointed and angry at his son. _He cheated in drgaon training!. We pushed him to this!_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Oh, great.**_

 _ **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**_

 _ **[The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses**_

 _ **Hiccup's path.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Hiccup.**_

 _ **[Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,**_

 _ **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**_

 _ **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and**_

 _ **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.]**_

Stoick face-palmed

 _ **ASTRID (O.S.)**_

 _ **Hiccup?**_

Hiccup smiled at Astrid "hi" Astrid playfully pushed Hiccup, he pouts drawing a giggle from Astrid.

Snotlout huffs. _She's supposed to be mine._

 _ **[Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off**_

 _ **the saddle hook. It won't budge.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Are you in there?**_

 _ **[Too late - she's right outside.**_

 _ **ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.**_

 _ **Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind**_

 _ **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,**_

 _ **still attached to Toothless' saddle.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**_

 _ **Hi Astrid.**_

"Totally not suspicious"

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I normally don't care what people**_

 _ **do, but you're acting weird. Well,**_

 _ **weirder.**_

"How so?" Astrid shrugs.

 _ **[Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As**_

 _ **a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window**_

 _ **shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED**_

 _ **THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**_

 _ **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**_

 _ **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.]**_

"Awkward" Ruffnut looked at the duo.

 _ **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**_

 _ **[A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with**_

 _ **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of**_

 _ **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just**_

 _ **had their butts kicked.**_

 _ **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -**_

 _ **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Where are the other ships?**_

 _ **SPITELOUT**_

 _ **You don't want to know.**_

Stoick nodded his head and once again looked at the black on the ground where all teens were sitting. _That looks like a dragon._ Stoick quickly shook his head _They wouldn't side with the dragons would they?_

 _ **[Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the**_

 _ **trashed ship.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Well, I trust you found the nest at**_

 _ **least?**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Not even close.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Ah. Excellent.**_

 _ **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag**_

 _ **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I hope you had a little more**_

 _ **success than me.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Well, if by success, you mean that**_

 _ **your parenting troubles are over**_

 _ **with, then... yes.**_

Stoick looked to Gobber "you made it sound like he was dead!" he smiled innocently.

 _ **[Stoick stops. What does that mean?**_

 _ **A group of merry villagers rush past.]**_

 _ **VIKING #1**_

 _ **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is**_

 _ **so relieved.**_

 _ **VIKING #2**_

 _ **Out with the old and in with the**_

 _ **new, right?!**_

 _ **VIKING #3**_

 _ **No one will miss that old nuisance!**_

 _ **VIKING #4**_

 _ **The village is throwing a party to**_

 _ **celebrate!**_

 _ **[Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns**_

 _ **to Gobber.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **He's... gone?**_

Hiccup threw his arms up into the air "you make it sound like I'm dead!"

Said Vikings looked sheepish.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can**_

 _ **blame him? I mean the life of a**_

 _ **celebrity is very rough. He can**_

 _ **barely walk through the village**_

 _ **without being swarmed by his new**_

 _ **fans.**_

 _ **[Stoick is doubly confused.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Hiccup?**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **(BEAMING)**_

 _ **Who would've thought, eh? He has**_

 _ **this...way with the beasts.  
**_

"Well nah shit Sherlock!" Hope once again gets weird looks. Hope rolls her eyes "you guys seriously don't know what you're missing out on!"

 **Dam! Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not the best I'm in a lazy mood at the moment… any way TTYL!**

 **-Hope logging off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey yo! I'm back, as much as I'd love to update daily I can't… *starts crying* I have school… I will update as much as I can. But it will hardly be daily. at the latest I will update weekly otherwise it will feel more like a chore and less like a fun piece of writing. Anyway! Onto todays chapter! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **CUT TO:**_

 _ **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **[Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**_

 _ **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles**_

 _ **below them.]**_

Stoick eyes Hiccup worriedly.

The group stare at Hiccup as if he was insane. He probably was.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Okay there bud, we're gonna take**_

 _ **this nice and slow.**_

Toothless rolls his eyes.

 _ **[Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his**_

 _ **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and**_

 _ **their pedal position equivalents.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Here we go. Here we go...position**_

 _ **three, no four.**_

The group roll their eyes.

 _ **[He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll**_

 _ **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon**_

 _ **sun.**_

 _ **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new**_

 _ **harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail**_

 _ **appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every**_

 _ **fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.**_

 _ **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising**_

 _ **from the sea.]  
**_

The twins jaws fall open.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Alright, it's go time. It's go**_

 _ **time.**_

 _ **[They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on**_

 _ **buddy!**_

 _ **[They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**_

Snotlout stares at Hiccup in shock "I can't believe it worked!" Astrid nods her head in mock agreement.

 _ **[The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several**_

 _ **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Sorry.**_

Snotlout throws his hands up in victory "yess I was right" Snotlout and Astrid high-fived, Hiccup pouted.

 _ **[They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **My fault.**_

 _ **[Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**_

 _ **(referring to the cheat SHEET)**_

 _ **Position four, no three.**_

Snotlout smirks.

 _ **[They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see**_

 _ **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every**_

 _ **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the**_

 _ **handles.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is**_

 _ **amazing! The wind in my...**_

 _ **[He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PANICKED)**_

 _ **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**_

The group along with Stoick, Gobber, Gothi and a few others face-palmed. 

Hope and Astrid groaned "let me guess he stopped?" Hiccup smiled innocently. Astrid smiled and quickly kissed Hiccup on the cheek while the others weren't looking. Hope smiled at the young couple.

 _ **[Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **[... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,**_

 _ **however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his**_

 _ **wings.]**_

"I KNEW IT!"

Hiccup huffs and tries to hide away from the other teens who were currently forgetting it was the past and fearing for Hiccup's life along with Stoick and Gobber. The twins however were loving every moment Hiccup got into trouble.

 _ **[As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of**_

 _ **his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly**_

 _ **finds himself detached, free-falling.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Oh gods! Oh no!**_

 _ **[Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless**_

 _ **spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(trying to calm Toothless)**_

 _ **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda**_

 _ **angle yourself. No, no...come back**_

 _ **down towards me. Come back down—**_

Astrid and Fishlegs face-palm "you're falling to your death and your worrying about Toothless?!"

Hiccup shrugs as he sits back up against Toothless, petting him gently.

 _ **[Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much**_

 _ **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as**_

 _ **the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**_

 _ **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the**_

 _ **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull**_

 _ **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**_

 _ **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a**_

 _ **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**_

 _ **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to**_

 _ **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making**_

 _ **it impossible.]**_

Stoick and Gobber pale dramatically their faces almost like a ghost.

Hope rolls her eyes _ugh it's in the past!_

 _ **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers**_

 _ **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**_

 _ **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**_

 _ **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**_

 _ **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying**_

 _ **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**_

 _ **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **YEEAHHH!**_

Snotlout, the group and some villages mouths drop open, too stunned to speak.

Snotlout breaks out of the trance and pats Hiccup on the back "way to go cuz!"

 _ **[Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**_

 _ **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.]**_

 _ **ON HICCUP'S FACE**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Ah, come on.**_

The group snicker.

Stoick and Gobber break out of their trance colour returning to their faces.

 _ **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,**_

 _ **snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a**_

 _ **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup**_

 _ **smirks with forced politeness.]**_

Fishlegs gags "please tell me you're not going to eat that.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Uh..no thanks.**_

 _ **(gesturing to his fish on**_

 _ **A STICK)**_

 _ **I'm good.**_

Fishlegs along with many others sigh with relief.

 _ **[Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and**_

 _ **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of**_

 _ **fish.**_

 _ **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**_

 _ **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last**_

 _ **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and**_

 _ **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**_

 _ **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy**_

 _ **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the**_

 _ **fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it**_

 _ **back tauntingly.**_

 _ **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast**_

 _ **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and**_

 _ **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing**_

 _ **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up**_

 _ **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**_

 _ **Hiccup laughs.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Not so fireproof on the inside, are**_

 _ **you?**_

Ruffnut looks at the others "I feel like that's going to be important in the future. Hope smiles they're a lot smarter than they seem.

 _ **[Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Here you go.**_

 _ **[The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and**_

 _ **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup**_

 _ **is amazed.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PENSIVE)**_

 _ **Everything we know about you guys**_

 _ **is wrong.**_

Stoick is stunned, Hiccup, his son, was friends with a dragon a _Nightfury_ for Thor's sake! These dragons they've known to kill weren't harming his son. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

 _ **[Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an**_

 _ **immediate, blissful sleep.]**_

The village look around at each other confused. _Are dragons still the mindless killing beasts we once knew?_

The group smile at one another, hoping to get through to the other Vikings.

 **Done! Chapter 13 another one down! Not long to go… I hope… anyway tell me what do ya think? Till sometime in the future…**

 **-Hope signing out 'n' logging off!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for those people who want updates daily but I can't I'm busy :( I am trying my best and I'll hopefully get this done when I can. Anyway ONTO TODAYS CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**_

 _ **[HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of**_

 _ **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.**_

 _ **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and**_

 _ **quickly covers up his desk.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Dad! You're back!**_

 _ **[He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the**_

 _ **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.]**_

Snotlout snickers.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Gobber's not here, so...**_

 _ **[He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as**_

 _ **much as possible.]**_

Astrid smiles at Hiccup, snorts then focuses back on the movie.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I know. I came looking for you.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(CAUGHT)**_

 _ **You did?**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(STERN)**_

 _ **You've been keeping secrets.**_

Hiccup rolls his eyes.

Stoick huffs, he was soo close to finding out about Toothless.

 _ **[Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's**_

 _ **contents with him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I...have?**_

The gang roll their eyes except Hiccup.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Just how long did you think you**_

 _ **could hide it from me?**_

Some of the Vikings pale _he found out about Toothless?!_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(IN VAIN)**_

 _ **I don't know what you're...**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Nothing happens on this island**_

 _ **without me hearing about it.**_

Hiccup raises a brow at his father. "Most things" Stoick smiled sheepishly.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Oh?**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **So.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Let's talk about that dragon.**_

Most of the villages, dragons and some of the gang pale, Hiccup and Astrid roll their eyes while Toothless just huffs **"totally".**

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was**_

 _ **going to tell you. I just didn't**_

 _ **know how to—**_

 _ **[Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.]**_

The entire theatre of Vikings and dragons look to the chief, Stoick smiles sheepishly.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You're not...upset?**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **What?! I was hoping for this!**_

The villages look even more confused _Stoick wanted Hiccup to train a dragon?_

Some of the gang, smart villages (elders) and dragons realise what they meant.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Uh...you were?**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **And believe me, it only gets**_

 _ **better! Just wait til you spill a**_

 _ **Nadder's guts for the first time.**_

Others who were confused just sighed, nodded their heads and waited for the next line.

Astrid gags sending looks of sympathy towards the Nadders mostly to her own recently trained Deadly Nadder Stormfly.

 _ **[Hiccup's elated expression sinks.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **And mount your first Gronckle head**_

 _ **on a spear. What a feeling!**_

Fishlegs Whimpers and gags as he had a Gronkle of his own called Meatlug. He also end looks of sympathy towards the Gronkles.

 _ **[Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him**_

 _ **into the wall.]**_

Hope visibly winces.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You really had me going there, son.**_

 _ **All those years of the worst Viking**_

 _ **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was**_

 _ **rough. I almost gave up on you!**_

The gang, and their dragons (along with a few more) glare at Stoick. The worst glare was of cause Hopes sending a message along the lines of _How dare you! If you even lay one finger on your son's dragon or hurt Hiccup I will personally be responsible for your death. And I promise it most certainly won't be painless!_

 _ **[Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **And all the while, you were holding**_

 _ **out on me! Thor almighty!**_

Hope rolls her eyes with a thought of _Should they see 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'? or 'Riders of Berk'? 'Defenders of Berk'? or even 'Race to the Edge'?_

 _ **[Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills**_

 _ **the tiny room.]**_

 _ ****_ _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(RELIEVED)**_

 _ **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in**_

 _ **the ring, we finally have something**_

 _ **to talk about.**_

"Sure…" Hiccup rolls his eyes. Stoick's shoulders slump.

 _ **[Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick**_

 _ **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**_

 _ **After a long, uncomfortable silence...]**_

"Awkward" Ruffnut expressed in a sing-song voice.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Oh, I... brought you something.**_

Hiccup groaned while Hope made a sound crossed between a giggle and a snicker.

 _ **[He presents a horned helmet straightening one horn.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **To keep you safe in the ring.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(SINCERE)**_

 _ **Wow. Thanks.**_

Hiccup slumped against Toothless, sliding down his scales.

The others around him look to him confused.

 _ **[Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Your mother would've wanted you to**_

 _ **have it.**_

 _ **(HEARTFELT)**_

 _ **It's half of her breast plate.**_

The gang grimaced knowing what he felt like.

 _ **[Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Matching set. Keeps her close,**_

 _ **y'know?**_

Hope grimaced "Gross" only the gang heard and nodded their heads in agreement.

 _ **[Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.**_

 _ **You've held up your end of the**_

 _ **deal.**_

"I really don't understand how it's a deal" Hope looks up at Stoick as he shrugs.

 _ **[Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I should really get to bed.**_

 _ **STOICK HICCUP**_

 _ **(talking over each (talking over each**_

 _ **OTHER) OTHER)**_

 _ **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.**_

 _ **We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping**_

 _ **glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,**_

 _ **like the hat. breast hat.**_

"Still gross"

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Well..uh..good night.**_

 _ **[Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more**_

 _ **burdened than ever.]**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **[A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen**_

 _ **recruits scramble.**_

 _ **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.**_

 _ **She forces her axe at his throat.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Stay out of my way! I'm winning**_

 _ **this thing.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Please, by all means.**_

Astrid looks at Hiccup "oohhhh that's what you meant!" Hiccup smiled and nodded

Others also realised what he meant and nodded with him as they all knew how he felt about dragons.

 _ **[She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above**_

 _ **cheers her on.]**_

 _ **VIKING IN CROWD**_

 _ **You got it Astrid!**_

 _ **[Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of**_

 _ **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.**_

 _ **He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.**_

 _ **Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted**_

 _ **smile.**_

 _ **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-**_

 _ **line toward him.]**_

 _ **[BACK TO ASTRID**_

 _ **... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,**_

 _ **focused, determined.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **This time. This time for sure.  
**_

Astrid shakes her head "nope"

 _ **[With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to**_

 _ **throw.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaa...**_

 _ **[And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has**_

 _ **already laid the Gronckle out.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**_

 _ **[Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is].**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING**_

 _ **MUNGE BUCKET!**_

Hope looks at Astrid "you guys have really weird curses". Astrid grew many looks most of them glares.

 _ **[A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the**_

 _ **village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone**_

 _ **lights up excitedly].**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Wait! Wait!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **So, later.**_

 _ **[Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.]**_

Snotlout and the twins snicker causing the others around them to roll their eyes.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Not so fast.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I'm kinda late for-**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(LIVID)**_

 _ **What? Late for what exactly?**_

Toothless roll his eyes at Astrid. Astrid huffs.

 _ **[Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Okay quiet down. The elder has**_

 _ **decided.**_

 _ **[Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points**_

 _ **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi**_

 _ **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'**_

 _ **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative**_

 _ **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.**_

 _ **Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.]**_

"oh no" many groaned they knew what it felt like to be on to be on the receiving end of Astrids anger.

Hiccup, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs shuddered.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **You've done it! You've done it,**_

 _ **Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**_

 _ **[Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried**_

 _ **out to the cheering spectators...]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(MASKING PANIC)**_

 _ **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't**_

 _ **wait. I am so...**_

Stoick and Gobber looked at Hiccup "I am so… so what?"

"you'll see"

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **... leaving. We're leaving. Let's**_

 _ **pack up. Looks like you and me are**_

 _ **taking a little vacation, forever.**_

Everyone gasped minus Hiccup and Astrid who already knew what happened.

Stoick bows his head _It's all my fault._

 _ **[Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket**_

 _ **and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Oh..man...**_

 _ **[SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...**_

 _ **ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening**_

 _ **her axe.]**_

Snotlout sends Hiccup a look of sympathy which Hiccup returns with a nervous smile.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(SHOCKED)**_

 _ **Aggh! What the-**_

 _ **(RECOMPOSING)**_

 _ **What are you doing here?**_

 _ **[She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe**_

 _ **threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching**_

 _ **for Toothless.]**_

Snotlout pales feeling for his cousin.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I want to know what's going on. No**_

 _ **one just gets as good as you do.**_

 _ **Especially you. Start talking! Are**_

 _ **you training with someone?**_

"Technically I was… with Toothless"

Toothless smiles and nudges Hiccup as he returns the gesture by stroking the scales on his head/

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Uh...training?**_

 _ **[She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **It better not involve... this.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I know this looks really bad, but**_

 _ **you see...this is, uh...**_

 _ **[They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove.**_

 _ **Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to**_

 _ **investigate.]**_

Snotlout pales even more making Fishlegs check on him to see if he was still alive. "oh no!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PANICKED)**_

 _ **You're right! You're right. I'm**_

 _ **through with the lies. I've been**_

 _ **making... outfits. So you got me.**_

 _ **It's time everyone knew. Drag me**_

 _ **back. Go ahead. Here we go.**_

 _ **[He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag**_

 _ **him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him**_

 _ **down.]**_

The gang and dragons wince along with on-screen Hiccup feeling sympathy for the boy.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do**_

 _ **that?!**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **That's for the lies.**_

 _ **[Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out**_

 _ **body.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **And THAT'S for everything else.**_

Toothless growls at Astrid but soon stops as she sends a pleading look to him apologising which he happily took.

 _ **[Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other**_

 _ **side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...**_

 _ **A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.]**_

Stoick looks down in shame _the dragon is more protective of my son then myself. I'm a terrible father._

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(FEEBLE)**_

 _ **Oh man.**_

 _ **[She dives onto Hiccup.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Get down! Run! Run!**_

 _ **[Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No!**_

 _ **[Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of**_

 _ **reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.]**_

the twins look in awe at Hiccup "you disarmed Astrid" in reply Astrid huffs playfully. Hiccup smiles at her and squeezes her hand which Astrid fails to hide her smile and smiles back.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No. It's okay! It's okay...**_

 _ **[Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with**_

 _ **sand.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(CALMING)**_

 _ **She's a friend.**_

 _ **[Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless**_

 _ **looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.]**_

"I agree with Toothless. That is confusing" Toothless warbles at Snotlout while he pats Toothless back.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(TO ASTRID)**_

 _ **You just scared him.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I scared him!?**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(INTENSE WHISPER)**_

 _ **Who is him?**_

Hiccup playfully rolls his eyes.

 _ **HICCUP.**_

 _ **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,**_

 _ **Astrid.**_

"You said that so casually like it was totally normal" Hope giggles the others nod in agreement with the said comment.

 _ **[Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with**_

 _ **pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Da, da, da we're dead.**_

 _ **[Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _ **Where do you think you're going?**_

Snotlout snickers silently cheering him on.

 _ **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **[ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her.**_

 _ **She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**_

Stoick blatantly snakes his head and say nothing.

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering**_

 _ **pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles**_

 _ **a hundred feet in the air.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup! Get me down from here!**_

Snotlout whistles innocently sending Hiccup a massive smile.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **You have to give me a chance to**_

 _ **explain.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you**_

 _ **have to say!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Then I won't speak. Just let me**_

 _ **show you.**_

 _ **[Hiccup extends a hand.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Please, Astrid.**_

 _ **[She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.**_

 _ **After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and**_

 _ **reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She**_

 _ **settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.]**_

Tuffnut looks at the group "I totally agree but it would be awesome if she fell off!" Ruffnut eagerly nods her head as the twins silently beg for Astrid to fall off.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Now get me down.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Toothless? Down. Gently.**_

 _ **[Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.**_

 _ **With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases**_

 _ **the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.]**_

The twins smiles grew.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**_

 _ **[Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS.]**_

The twins unspoken plead was granted as they watch Astrid scream on screen. This was way more exciting than her falling off!

 _ **[The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the**_

 _ **saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like**_

 _ **a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs**_

 _ **Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.]**_

Astrid's parents pale dramatically.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Toothless! What is wrong with you?!**_

 _ **Bad dragon!**_

 _ **(mortified; to Astrid)**_

 _ **He's not usually like this. Oh**_

 _ **no...**_

Toothless huffs at Astrid's parents glare at the black figure of Toothless on the ground, as they saw the dragon returning with the group at break, but allowed the action as they knew the dragon wouldn't hurt their child.

 _ **[Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below.**_

 _ **Astrid SCREAMS.**_

 _ **Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping**_

 _ **them in the froth.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Toothless, what are you doing?!**_

 _ **We need her to like us!**_

Toothless warbles an apology at Astrid which she accepts with a small smile.

 _ **[Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **And now the spinning. Thank you for**_

 _ **nothing you useless reptile.**_

Even through the events Snotlout snicked at his cousins words.

 _ **[Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just**_

 _ **get me off of this thing.**_

 _ **[Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,**_

 _ **Toothless relents.]**_

The Vikings who were terrified for the girl (and many others) nod their heads accepting that the dragon only wanted an apology.

 _ **[They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her**_

 _ **eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed**_

 _ **of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns**_

 _ **ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-**_

 _ **scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite**_

 _ **herself.**_

 _ **Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...]**_

The gang gasp in awe.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**_

 _ **[...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a**_

 _ **blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,**_

 _ **shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.**_

 _ **Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The**_

 _ **new perspective is breathtaking.]**_

All Vikings gasp in awe at the scenery especially Stoick who loved the sight of Berk.

 _ **[Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin**_

 _ **into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them.**_

 _ **Hiccup smiles nervously.**_

 _ **Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over**_

 _ **open water, leaving the village lights behind them.]**_

Astrid smiles at Hiccup and kisses him on the cheek making him blush. "It's still as amazing on screen as it was in the real world. Thank you Hiccup" Astrid smiles warmly at Hiccup. Hiccup blushed brighter silently thanking the dark room so the others wouldn't see his read cheeks. He squeezed Astrid's hand agreeing with Astrid.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Alright I admit it. This is pretty**_

 _ **cool. It's... amazing.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **He's amazing.**_

Astrid's parents smile at each other knowing they made the right choice.

Stoick smile to himself seeing his son in love with the Hofferson girl.

 _ **[Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **So what now?**_

 _ **[Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup, your final exam is**_

 _ **tomorrow. You know you're going to**_

 _ **have to kill...**_

 _ **(WHISPERED)**_

 _ **... kill a dragon.**_

Toothless warbles Hiccup. Hiccup hugs his dragon silently telling him it was going to be alright.

A tear falls onto Hope's cheek as she knows it wasn't going to be alright, she quickly wipes it away pretending that nothing happened.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Don't remind me.**_

 _ **[A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates**_

 _ **suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping**_

 _ **into cloud cover.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Toothless! What's happening? What**_

 _ **is it?**_

 _ **[Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!']**_

Snotlout looks confusedly at Toothless "was it just me or… did Toothless just make a sound which sounded like 'quiet'?' the others nod. Toothless in reply to this statement gave a gummy smile to Snotlout.

 _ **[Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare**_

 _ **emerges.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Get down!**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback**_

 _ **appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.]**_

Hiccup and Astrid's parents pale.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **What's going on?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I don't know.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Toothless. You've got to get us out**_

 _ **of here, bud.**_

 _ **T[oothless HISSES.]**_

 _ **[Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,**_

 _ **appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish**_

 _ **and game in their talons.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(WHISPERED)**_

 _ **It looks like they're hauling in**_

 _ **their kill.**_

 _ **[The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **What does that make us?**_

Snotlout paled but nodded his head to Astrid's question.

 _ **[The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through**_

 _ **the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea**_

 _ **stacks.**_

 _ **They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera,**_

 _ **glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into**_

 _ **rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a**_

 _ **winding tunnel.**_

 _ **It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with**_

 _ **pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in**_

 _ **hordes.**_

 _ **The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into**_

 _ **a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**_

 _ **Hiccup is amazed.]**_

The villages gasped while the dragons cowered in fear. Toothless whimpers Hiccup tries desperately to calm his beloved dragon.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **What my dad wouldn't give to find**_

 _ **this.**_

Stoick pale nodded his head also wondering if he still wanted to find the nest.

 _ **[Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small**_

 _ **shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of**_

 _ **sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into**_

 _ **the pit.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **It's satisfying to know that all of**_

 _ **our food has been dumped down a**_

 _ **hole.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **They're not eating any of it.**_

 _ **[Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the**_

 _ **pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic**_

 _ **little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR**_

 _ **rings out.**_

 _ **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan**_

 _ **dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the**_

 _ **air. Swallowing it back whole.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.]**_

Others also draw the same look at the two teens on-screen.

Stoick pales lighter also noticing Gobber also a white as he was. Stoick silently pleads to the dragon that he gets the teen out of their alive.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **What is that?**_

Fishlegs nods his head furiously in fear.

 _ **[The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.**_

 _ **It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS.**_

 _ **Several dragons take flight in fear.]**_

Many other dragons cower in fear from the 'Red Death'

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of**_

 _ **here. Now!**_

 _ **[Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping**_

 _ **jaws.**_

 _ **The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback**_

 _ **out of the air instead.**_

 _ **Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of**_

 _ **dragons flee the caldera in fear.]**_

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**_

Stoick breathes a sigh of relief thanking the gods (and Toothless which he wasn't going to say allowed) that they got his son and Astrid out of the nest alive.

 _ **[Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the**_

 _ **moonlit beach.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(her mind reeling, talking**_

 _ **Hiccup's ear off)**_

 _ **No, no, it totally makes sense.**_

 _ **It's like a giant beehive. They're**_

 _ **the workers... and that's their**_

 _ **queen. It controls them.**_

Others realise that was why the dragons raided them and continued to have second thoughts and silent arguments with themselves about the dragons.

 _ **[She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Let's find your dad.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill**_

 _ **Toothless.**_

Stoick sadly looks down _why couldn't I be a better father and listen to Hiccup._

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Astrid, we have to think this**_

 _ **through carefully.**_

Fishlegs nodded his head, while Toothless shook his head knowing his stubborn rider was thinking of a stupid plan trying to get himself killed.

 _ **[Astrid eyes him, incredulous.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Hiccup, we just discovered the**_

 _ **dragons' nest...the thing we've**_

 _ **been after since Vikings first**_

 _ **sailed here. And you want to keep**_

 _ **it a secret? To protect your pet**_

 _ **dragon? Are you serious?**_

 _ **[Hiccup stands firm, resolute.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **[Astrid's taken aback.]**_

Many others felt the same about the on-screen conversation.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Okay.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Then what do we do?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll**_

 _ **figure something out.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Okay.**_

 _ **[Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **That's for kidnapping me.**_

 _ **[Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS,**_

 _ **dismissive.]**_

 _ **[Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES**_

 _ **Hiccup on the cheek.]**_

Snotlout looked jealously at his cousin as he smiled towards him. _ **  
**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **That's for, everything else.**_

 _ **[In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...**_

 _ **leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned.**_

 _ **Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **What are you looking at?**_

"This is where we got up to in real life" started Hiccup

"I know but now we're going to watch the future" cut of Hope growing louder at every word so all Vikings could hear what she said.

 **I don't care I went over my 2000 word limit (way over!) I wanted to end on a sort-of happy note! And do you agree with Hope should the Characters what the second movie and/or the Tv show?! Till next chapter…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY IT'S HOPE! I've decided to continue updating weekly at the latest :(. Any way I don't have much to say at all, thanks to everyone who reviewed or told me their ideas for this fic and the future like doing HTTYD2 and Race to the Edge. Do you agree with this? And should I do the other tv series first? Like 1. Riders/defenders of berk, 2. Race to the Edge then HTTYD 3? Well here's chapter 15. Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"**_ _ **Movie Speech**_ _ **"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **[The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in**_

 _ **the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had**_

 _ **gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.]**_

Hiccup looks at the screen worryingly. If he was doing what he was thinking last night things might not go the way he planned. Astrid squeezes his hand reassuringly, and for good measure pecked Hiccup on his cheek. The others picking up on his mood gave him encouraging smiles.

Stoick looked slightly stressed and worried he was starting to change his mind about dragons but his future-self was still the same, and if he had any indication of what his son was thinking things weren't going to end well.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(aloud to the crowd)**_

 _ **Well, I can show my face in public**_

 _ **again.**_

 _ **[LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PLAYFUL)**_

 _ **If someone had told me that in a**_

 _ **few short weeks, Hiccup would go**_

 _ **from being, well... Hiccup, to**_

 _ **placing first in dragon training...**_

 _ **I would've tied him to a mast and**_

 _ **shipped him off for fear he'd gone**_

 _ **mad. Yes! And you know it!**_

The teens and Stoick wince at how bad it sounded. Hiccup was starting to feel more nervous.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **But here we are. And no one's more**_

 _ **surprised...**_

 _ **[ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening,**_

 _ **looking burdened.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... or more proud than I am. Today,**_

 _ **my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE**_

 _ **BECOMES ONE OF US!**_

 _ **[CHEERS and ROARS.**_

 _ **Astrid approaches Hiccup.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Be careful with that dragon.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(re: the roaring crowd)**_

 _ **It's not the dragon I'm worried**_

 _ **about.**_

Stoick's stomach dropped. He was talking about himself.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(WORRIED)**_

 _ **What are you going to do?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Put an end to this.**_

The teens eye Hiccup worryingly even the twins.

 _ **[She eyes him, dubious.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I have to try.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Astrid. If something goes wrong...**_

 _ **just make sure they don't find**_

 _ **Toothless.**_

A ghost of a smile appeared on Snotlout's face "you could possibly die… and you're worrying about Toothless not yourself" he chuckled and shook his head.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(GRIM)**_

 _ **I will. Just promise me it won't go**_

 _ **wrong.**_

 _ **[Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.]**_

The twins sighed "he can't".

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**_

Stoick and Gobber looked burdened.

Toothless warbles trying to reassure Hiccup that it was going to be ok.

 _ **[Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.]**_

 _ **[ON THE TEENS**_

 _ **HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Show 'em how it's done, my man!**_

Hiccup smiled for a second and shook his head smiling slightly at Tuffnut before looking burdened again focused back onto the screen.

 _ **[Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.**_

 _ **Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.**_

 _ **He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon**_

 _ **from a rack of many - a small dagger.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(MUTTERED)**_

 _ **Hrmph. I would've gone for the**_

 _ **hammer.**_

Hiccup rolled his eyes _of couse you would._

Toothless getting fed up with the room feeling so tense that could be cut by a knife, wacked Hiccup on the head. This action broke the tension for a moment as the teens snicked, snorted or giggles at Hiccup's facial expression.

 _ **[Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep**_

 _ **breath.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I'm ready.**_

 _ **[The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...**_

 _ **(Beat.)**_

 _ **BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.**_

 _ **Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears**_

 _ **out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and**_

 _ **jeers.**_

 _ **It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing**_

 _ **at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.]**_

Stoick holds his breath.

 _ **[It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming**_

 _ **drool from its lips.**_

 _ **The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.**_

 _ **With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup**_

 _ **deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from**_

 _ **them. The dragon pauses, confused.**_

 _ **ON STOICK, also confused.]**_

Stoick shook his head smiling ghost like _just like Valka._

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **What is he doing?**_

Stoick shook his head. Why didn't he pick it up? His son was just like Valka.

 _ **[The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open**_

 _ **hand. It snarls.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(WHISPERED)**_

 _ **It's okay. It's okay.**_

 _ **[The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET.**_

 _ **Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a**_

 _ **breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the**_

 _ **helmet aside. It hits the ground.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I'm not one of them.**_

The Village gasp in time with the villages on-screen.

The teens look worryingly at Hiccup. Astrid pecks Hiccup's cheek and squeezes his hand trying to reassure him that it was all going to be ok.

Hiccup looked it to Astrid's watery eyes seeing that she, along with the others, were worried for him, not laughing or bullying him, generally worried for him.

 _ **[GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.**_

 _ **ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.**_

 _ **Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the**_

 _ **Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming**_

 _ **down.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Stop the fight.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No. I need you all to see this.**_

 _ **[The crowd gets restless.]**_

The audience get restless, getting worried.

The dragons (who have come to like Hiccup) grow even more worried, some start snarling at the screen but soon stop from a half-hearted reassuring look from Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **They're not what we think they are.**_

 _ **We don't have to kill them.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**_

Everyone winced. Hookfang gave Hiccup a sympathetic look apologising for what was happening.

 _ **[Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling**_

 _ **the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.**_

 _ **Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**_

 _ **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward.**_

 _ **The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden**_

 _ **movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS**_

 _ **and barely dives out of reach.]**_

Everyone held their breaths.

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[ON TOOTHLESS**_

 _ **His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.]**_

Hiccup sighed. He didn't want Toothless to get hurt.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,**_

 _ **snapping and springing from ground to wall.**_

 _ **Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Out of my way!**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **[Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes**_

 _ **through.]**_

Hiccup smiles at Astrid silently thanking her for helping him.

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in**_

 _ **desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an**_

 _ **incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip**_

 _ **of the stone wall.]**_

Hiccup stares worryingly at Toothless along with many others who along with the teens had realised that the black lump on the ground hear the teens was in fact Toothless, a dragon.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he**_

 _ **continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an**_

 _ **attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys**_

 _ **the rack and closes in on him.]**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and**_

 _ **taking to the air in short bursts.]**_

Astrid lets go of Hiccup's hand and hugs the dragon thanking him for coming.

Stoick sighs and looks down. He was jealous of the dragon. This dragon, this _Night Fury_ , was more concerned for Hiccup, his _son_ , then he was, what an _amazing_ father he was!

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps**_

 _ **through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind**_

 _ **Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Hiccup!**_

 _ **[She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to**_

 _ **Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate,**_

 _ **waving her toward it.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **This way!**_

 _ **[Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the**_

 _ **doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares**_

 _ **to finish him off.]**_

Toothless growls at Hookfang who whimpers and apology.

 _ **[Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Night Fury! Get down!**_

 _ **[Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the**_

 _ **chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the**_

 _ **boiling smoke.**_

 _ **The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of**_

 _ **wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and**_

 _ **the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,**_

 _ **vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants**_

 _ **himself between Hiccup and it.**_

 _ **The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and**_

 _ **ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.**_

 _ **To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and**_

 _ **grabs Toothless protectively.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(PANICKED)**_

 _ **Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of**_

 _ **here!**_

Stoick stomach dropped again along with most of the villages. He was going to try and kill Toothless.

 _ **[The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.]**_

 _ **VIKINGS**_

 _ **Night Fury!**_

 _ **[Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin**_

 _ **pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into**_

 _ **the ring.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Go! GO!**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Take it alive!**_

Said Viking looked down in shame.

 _ **[Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls**_

 _ **out to him, panicked.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Stoick no!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**_

 _ **[The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses**_

 _ **them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.]**_

Hiccup stared at Toothless mumbling under his breath "toothless no…"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No, don't! You're only making it**_

 _ **worse!**_

 _ **[Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.**_

 _ **Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Toothless! STOP!**_

 _ **[He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.**_

 _ **Everyone braces...]**_

The audience gasp.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **[Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not**_

 _ **understanding.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Get him!**_

 _ **[The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.**_

 _ **Astrid holds Hiccup back.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(DESPERATE)**_

 _ **No! Please...just don't hurt him.**_

 _ **Please don't hurt him.**_

The audience looked down watery eyed.

 _ **[Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents**_

 _ **Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes**_

 _ **the axe back into the Viking's hands.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Put it with the others!**_

 _ **[His burning glare turn to Hiccup.]**_

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

 _ **[ON HICCUP**_

 _ **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.**_

 _ **SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past**_

 _ **him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and**_

 _ **carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in**_

 _ **angered judgement.]**_

Stoick caught Hiccup's eyes and silently apologised which Hiccup accepted gratefully knowing he was slowly changing his father's mind.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I should have known. I should have**_

 _ **seen the signs.**_

Stoick and Gobber shared glances with Hiccup giving the duo a confused look.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Dad.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **We had a deal!**_

"a very one-sided deal" Hope mumbles under her breath, but the teens heard.

 _ **[Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS**_

 _ **and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(FLUSTERED)**_

 _ **I know we did... but that was**_

 _ **before... ughh, it's all so messed**_

 _ **up.**_

Hiccup nodded with his future self.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **So everything in the ring. A**_

 _ **trick? A lie?**_

 _ **[He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting**_

 _ **back words.]**_

Stoick grimaced.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I screwed up. I should have told**_

 _ **you before now. Take this out on**_

 _ **me, be mad at me, but please...**_

 _ **just don't hurt Toothless.**_

Stoick eyed the group of teens and Hope sadly. Hope was right he hurt his son, and he was going to possibly pay.

 _ ****_ _ **STOICK**_

 _ **The dragon? That's what you're**_

 _ **worried about? Not the people you**_

 _ **almost killed?!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **He was just protecting me! He's not**_

 _ **dangerous.**_

Stoick refused to look at anyone.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!**_

 _ **They defend themselves, that's all!**_

 _ **They raid us because they have to!**_

 _ **If they don't bring enough food**_

 _ **back, they'll be eaten themselves.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **There's something else on their**_

 _ **island dad...it's a dragon like—**_

 _ **[Stoick HUFFS.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **-Their island?**_

The teens gulp. Hiccup face-palmed, he said too much… again!

 _ **[He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **So you've been to the nest.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Did I say nest?**_

 _ **[Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.]**_

Gobber chuckled and threw a mocking stern look at his apprentice when he looked their way.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **How did you find it?!**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **No... I didn't. Toothless did.**_

 _ **Only a dragon can find the island.**_

 _ **[Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on**_

 _ **his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick**_

 _ **stomps toward the doorway.**_

Snotlout shook his head "this just keeps getting worse and worse".

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Oh no. No, Dad. No.**_

 _ **[Hiccup chases after him, panicked.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Dad. It's not what you think. You**_

 _ **don't know what you're up against.**_

 _ **It's like nothing you've ever seen.**_

Stoick paled, he was going to send the villages to their deaths. All because he wouldn't listen to his son.

 _ **[He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He**_

 _ **has no effect whatsoever.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Dad. Please. I promise you that you**_

 _ **can't win this one.**_

 _ **[Nothing.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No. Dad. No. For once in your life,**_

 _ **WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO**_

 _ **ME?!**_

That hurt worse than all, Stoick looked once again sadly at the group of friends.

Hiccup mirrored Stoick's look and looked away as soon as he locked eyes with his fathers. It was _his_ fault _he_ was going to send the village to their deaths.

 _ **[He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor.**_

 _ **Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **You've thrown your lot in with**_

 _ **them. You're not a Viking.**_

The teens gasp.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **You're not my son.**_

Everyone paled and looked between the two Haddocks.

Stoick didn't know what he felt like. All he knew was it was all his fault.

 _ **[Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,**_

 _ **devastated.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(CALLING OUT)**_

 _ **Ready the ships!**_

 _ **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **[Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.]**_

"Well that was an interesting scene" Hope broke the silence.

Hiccup looked up at Stoick who was wearing an awful grim look. He was blaming himself. He was feeling awful.

Hiccup having enough got up, ran to his father and hugged him.

Stoick half shocked wrapped his arms around his son, and they shared a heartfelt hug warming the room.

Hope giggled drawing everyone's attention to herself. "What?" she looked around confused

Snotlout broke the silence "you giggled. Why?"

"I was just thinking about Hiccup's name"

Hiccup looked confused "why?"

"Your name's meaning is really stupid" Hiccup didn't know whether to feel insulted or not?

Tuffnut looked interested "what does it mean?" Hope continued to giggle. The teens plus Gobber and Stoick glared at the girl.

"Oh alright I'll tell you. It literally means 'runt crazy fish the third'. You know Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, runt crazy fish" Hope not being able to hold it in any longer started laughing.

Everyone couldn't help it they all laughed, some ended up on the floor laughing. The teens and Toothless were the worse, crying and not being able to breathe. Toothless was collapsed on the ground in dragon like laughter.

Hope smiled contently, feeling good with herself.

 **DONE! What did ya think? Does Hiccup live up to his name? runt crazy fish? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing the last part. Don't judge me where I got the name meaning, I thought of it one night in bed. Anyway till next chapter…**

 **-Hope logging off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back for today's chapter which is like… I honestly can't remember… great I'll work it out as I go along or check the story (I usually write on my computer but since it's off I'm using my Ipad any way onto today's chapter! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 _ **[Movie]**_

 _ **"Movie Speech"**_

 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_

 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**_

 _ **[Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and**_

 _ **lowered from the cliffs.**_

 _ **Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the**_

 _ **hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to**_

 _ **on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the**_

 _ **departing warriors.**_

 _ **Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained**_

 _ **down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty**_

 _ **neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.]**_

The mood drops back to depressing, but with a vikings continuing to giggle as they calm down and become depressed again.

Hope sighed… _All that hard work for nothing… ah well… still a great moment_ Hope giggled remembering the meaning of Hiccup's name.

Stoick sighed. If he could change the future he would.

Toothless huffed and glared at Stoick as he didn't appreciate being tied down. Stoick smiled apologetically at the dragon. But he didn't know why he was feeling bad for the beast.

Hiccup looked down miserably, hugged his father (who returned the hug gratefully) and ran back to his friends who all smiled warmly at him.

 _ **[Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins**_

 _ **the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.**_

 _ **Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns**_

 _ **west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Set sail! We head for Helheim's**_

 _ **Gate.**_

 _ **[He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side**_

 _ **perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and**_

 _ **regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick**_

 _ **breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.]**_

Stoick sighed "why couldn't I listen to my son" Gobber beside him placed a comforting hand in his shoulder trying in vain to comfort his friend.

Spikelout was thinking up plans of ways to get rid of Snotlout's dragon. Since of cause he was going to get one… but in the back of his mind, dragons weren't so bad anymore, and he sort of wonted one for himself, only to show of cause. Spikelout quickly shook his head clearing his mind of the stupid thought and looked to the screen.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Lead us home, Devil.**_

Toothless growled quietly at Stoick. Hiccup hearing the noise hit Toothless gently on the side with the back of his hand effectively ceasing the noise.

 _ **[ON HICCUP**_

 _ **Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't**_

 _ **leave.]**_

Toothless nudged Hiccup trying to comfort him. Astrid also feeling bad hugged him, pecking his cheek quickly making Hiccup blush.

Hope feeling sad (although already having seen the movie) grasped Hiccup's hand and gently pulled him outside the theatre, with a dangerous glare at the audience daring them to move she closed the door.

The teens stare at each other wondering what was going on.

Meanwhile outside the room Hiccup and Hope walked around her garden, even in the night light it was spectacular. A pond in the middle surrounded by trees, bushes and exotic plants. Little fairies flew around with fireflies lighting the garden. Birds sleepily chirped, night owls hooted watching the duo with fierce eyes.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Hiccup broke the silence of the duo staring at the older girl.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**_

 _ **[ON HICCUP**_

 _ **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.**_

 _ **CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She**_

 _ **approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **It's a mess.**_

 _ **[Hiccup doesn't respond.]**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You must feel horrible. You've lost**_

 _ **everything. Your father, your**_

 _ **tribe, your best friend.**_

Back in the theatre the teens (and a few others) glare at Astrid.

"Are you trying to make him feel bad?" Snotlout shook his head.

Astrid shrugged "how am I supposed to know? It's in the future"

Snotlout rolled his eyes and half-focused back onto the movie. Even though he didn't admit it, he was worried about his cousin. Though he trusted Hope he couldn't get rid of the sick feeling he had deep down in his stomache.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Thank you for summing that up.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Why couldn't I have killed that**_

 _ **dragon when I found him in the**_

 _ **woods. It would have been better**_

 _ **for everyone.**_

Outside Hiccup looked at Hope confused "so it Toothless going to be alright? A-and my father?"

Hope chuckled "if I tell you something (Hope sighs) you have to promise _promise!_ That you're not going to tell anyone this" Hiccup nodded after a moments hesitation.

"Not even Astrid, dad o-or Toothless?" Hope smiled

"I will allow you to tell Astrid and your father when I completely trust them" Hiccup thought about that for a moment

"So I'm allowed to tell Toothless?" Hope nodded.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Yep. The rest of us would have done**_

 _ **it.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **So why didn't you?**_

Realisation dawned on Astrid as she realised what she was doing. Fishlegs also had an idea of what Astrid was thinking. Not the greatest idea, but an idea indeed.

 _ **[Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.**_

 _ **Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.]**_

Outside Hope clicked her fingers and snow appeared around the garden falling from the sky. Hiccup's mouth dropped open in awe.

Hope smiled, clicked her fingers and the snow stopped lightly blanketing the ground. "you don't have to worry about the others, they're going to be fine. I'm not that mean to bring you here so you can watch your death.. that's just cruel" Hope shook her head.

Hope pulls out a small black and purple stone and placed it in Hiccup's open hand.

Hiccup looked at the stone with confusion.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Why didn't you?**_

"Yea why didn't he. That's what we all want to know" the teens nodded in agreement with their friends.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I don't know. I couldn't.**_

Astrid smiled _That's not an answer._

Fishlegs and Astrid shared a smile thinking the same thing.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **That's not an answer.**_

"What is it?" Hiccup looked up at Hope for an answer.

"Now I want you to think about this. This stone grants you the power of becoming a hybrid"

Hiccup frowns not really understanding. Hope rolls her eyes and smiled at Hiccup.

"With this stone you will be able to have another form, a Hybrid form. Where you will have a tail, ears and most importantly wings. You will be half-dragon"

"Will I be able to change back?" Hiccup looks worryingly at Hope.

"Of cause, you can change whenever you like" Hiccup looks at the stone realization dawned in his eyes. He could fly.

"With this stone, it may be a gift but comes with great responsibility" Hope face-palmed. Hiccup stared confusedly at Hope.

"geeze, I pretty much just quoted Spiderman" Hiccup stares at Hope as she waves her hand and laughs "nevermind".

"I will bring you back out here later and ask you for your answer, in the mean time you will promise me that you will think about this offer" Hiccup nods and hands the stone back to Hope as they begin to walk back into the theatre.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(BECOMING IRATE)**_

 _ **Why is this so important to you all**_

 _ **of a sudden?**_

The twins nod their heads wondering the same thing.

Everyone looks towards the back as Hope and Hiccup walk into the room looking content.

Snotlout's bad feeling went away as he saw his cousin unharmed.

Hiccup smiled at the group as he sat down next to Astrid and Toothless.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Because I want to remember what you**_

 _ **say right now.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(angry, loud)**_

 _ **Oh for the love of - I was a**_

 _ **coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill**_

 _ **a dragon.**_

"I honestly don't think that's weak, it's probably stronger than being able to kill a dragon" Everyone turns to look at Hope as she says this.

"being able to do something that has been going on for generations, that everyone can do is easy, doing something different, changing what you do, aka becoming friends with your feared enemy takes more strength then most of you realise"

Hope stops her speech and looks at the screen distracted. The teens picking up on her mood silently look towards the screen, with some of them wondering what she meant, while others (Hiccup) wonder why she was sad.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **You said 'wouldn't' that time.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(BLOWS UP)**_

 _ **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred**_

 _ **years and I'm the first Viking who**_

 _ **wouldn't kill a dragon!**_

Stoick shakes his head. Hiccup was acting more and more like Valka each day.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **First to ride one, though.**_

 _ **[Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.]**_

Many others mirror his look.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **So...**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(REALIZING)**_

 _ **...I wouldn't kill him because he**_

 _ **looked as frightened as I was.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **I looked at him and I saw myself.**_

Toothless nods his head feeling the same. Other around him dawned in realization.

 _ **[Astrid turns to face the open sea.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **I bet he's really frightened now.**_

 _ **(PROVOKING)**_

 _ **What are you going to do about it?**_

 _ **(Beat.)**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Probably something stupid.**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Good. But you've already done that.**_

 _ **Another beat.**_

Gobber groaned and face-palmed. Stoick paled slightly trying not to think of what his son was thinking.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Then something crazy.**_

 _ **[Astrid smiles.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **That's more like it.**_

Gobber mockingly glared at Astrid who smiled innocently back.

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**_

 _ **[The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like**_

 _ **drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky.**_

 _ **The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately.**_

 _ **Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn**_

 _ **into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains**_

 _ **but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**_

 _ **ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the**_

 _ **gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed**_

 _ **down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.]**_

Toothless huffed.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Sound your positions. Stay within**_

 _ **earshot.**_

 _ **[Shouts pour in from all directions.]**_

 _ **VIKING #1**_

 _ **Here.**_

 _ **VIKING #2**_

 _ **One length to your stern.**_

 _ **VIKING #3**_

 _ **On your starboard flank.**_

 _ **VIKING #4**_

 _ **Three widths to port.**_

 _ **VIKING #5**_

 _ **Ahead, at your bow.**_

 _ **VIKING #6**_

 _ **Haven't a clue.**_

 _ **[ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue.**_

 _ **Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to**_

 _ **rip the ships to shreds.**_

 _ **Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Listen... Stoick... I was**_

 _ **overhearing some of the men just**_

 _ **now and, well, some of them are**_

 _ **wondering what it is we're up to**_

 _ **here - not me of course, I know**_

 _ **you're always the man with the plan**_

 _ **\- but some, not me, are wondering**_

 _ **if there is in fact a plan at all,**_

 _ **what it might be?**_

Hiccup shook his head smiling slightly.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Find the nest and take it.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Ah. Of course. Send them running.**_

 _ **The old Viking fall-back. Nice and**_

 _ **simple.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Shhh.**_

 _ **[Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert,**_

 _ **quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.**_

 _ **Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller,**_

 _ **moving the helmsman out of the way.]**_

Toothless and many other dragons whimpered. He was leading Hiccup, his friends, family and village to their deaths.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Step aside.**_

 _ **[Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following**_

 _ **Toothless' head movements.]**_

 _ **[The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears**_

 _ **out of the soupy fog.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Bear to port.**_

 _ **[The order is called out from ship to ship.**_

 _ **CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack.**_

 _ **Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.]**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **[Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.]**_

The villages look to each other confused. What was Hiccup doing?

 _ **FISHLEGS (O.S.)**_

 _ **If you're planning on getting**_

 _ **eaten, I'd definitely go with the**_

 _ **Gronckle.**_

Fishlegs smiled.

 _ **[Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with**_

 _ **folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **You were wise to seek help from the**_

 _ **world's most deadly weapon.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **It's me.**_

Hiccup shook his head smiling, pushing his friend playfully.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Uh...**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **I love this plan.**_

Astrid rolled her eyes.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I didn't...**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **You're crazy.**_

 _ **(SULTRY)**_

 _ **I like that.**_

The teens gave Ruffnut weird looks.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **So? What is the plan?**_

Hiccup smiles to himself realising what his plan was.

 _ **[Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.]**_

 _ **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**_

 _ **[The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as**_

 _ **orders are whispered from ship to ship.]**_

 _ **[A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to**_

 _ **discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled**_

 _ **sea stack.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Ah. I was wondering where that**_

 _ **went.**_

Chuckles murmur around the room, breaking the nervous silence.

 _ **[A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the**_

 _ **sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the**_

 _ **air.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Stay low and ready your weapons.**_

Stoick pales knowing he was going to be the cause of the village's deaths.

 _ **[Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows**_

 _ **into shallow black sand.**_

 _ **Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The**_

 _ **BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers**_

 _ **into the gloom.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **We're here.**_

The dragons stare at the screen like it was the queen herself. They were terrified, not only for their own lives, but for the Vikings to.

 _ **[Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.]**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _ **[Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous**_

 _ **Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,**_

 _ **calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.**_

 _ **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.**_

 _ **Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.**_

 _ **Astrid stops him.]**_

The teens smile at Snotlout's action while he sheepishly smiles back at them.

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(CORRECTING)**_

 _ **Uh-uh.**_

 _ **[Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the**_

 _ **Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.**_

 _ **He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Wait! What are you...**_

Snotlout smiles. He was going to bond with Hookfang.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**_

 _ **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,**_

 _ **putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare**_

 _ **snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles**_

 _ **nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.**_

 _ **The others watch, spellbound.**_

 _ **Hiccup turns and walks away.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Where are you going?!**_

 _ **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**_

Realization dawns on everyone in the room bar it complete idiots who are too stupid to understand anything (sorry bucket, luv ya).

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **You're going to need something to**_

 _ **help you hold on.**_

 _ **[The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to**_

 _ **reveal...**_

 _ **ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens**_

 _ **expectantly.]**_

The teens smile warmly at each other knowing the plan. They were going to the rescue.

Hiccup was having mixed feelings. Hope said that the 'others' were going to be alright, how hurt was 'alright' and 'others' didn't include him. And he couldn't get the 'offer' out of his head. Did he want to become half-dragon or not?

 **I'M FINNISHED! Chap 16. Yes I remembered! Should Hiccup become half-dragon, a hybrid? Tell me your thoughts it's up to you guys. You have till the end of this fic (two chapters time) sooner better than later. I've decided to do the series AND the 2** **nd** **movie! If I do make Hiccup a hybrid should I change a bit of the series to add in his ability? Anyway till next chapter…**

 **-Hope signing out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HOPE IS BACK FOR CHAPTER 17! I was going to upload a chapter on Tuesday but with my bird dying etc I didn't. anyway hear is todays chapter! Enjoy!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"Movie Speech"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

 _ **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**_

 _ **[CLOSE ON**_

 _ **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at**_

 _ **angled rows.]**_

Snotlout gulped.

 _ **[Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.**_

 _ **And a war plan being scratched in the sand.**_

 _ **STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are**_

 _ **at his sides.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **When we crack this mountain open,**_

 _ **all hell is going to break loose.**_

"Yea 'hell' that's one way to put it" Gobber rolls his eyes.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **In my undies. Good thing I brought**_

 _ **extras.**_

The teens pulled disgusted faces and Hiccup dramatically gagged.

 _ **[Stoick TURNS to face the men.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No matter how this ends, it ends**_

 _ **today.**_

"ya!" an anonymous voice rang out across the room. A massive black rose emerged from the ground near Hope stopping the movie and gaining the looks of the whole room. The black rose opened up and sitting on the pollen chair was an ankle length golden blond haired black clothed girl.

"HELLO!" the girl smiled widely waving vigorously at Hope.

''IM VICTORYHEART!" the girl said with an extremely loud voice, "AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE!?" Hope looks at Victoryheart with a puzzled look.

"Um I'm Hope…..?" Victoryheart looks at Hope with an evil grin and two black wings appear behind her as she flew towards Hope.

"I HAVE NOT MET A HUMAN BEFORE!" "Inside voice…." Hope shook her head shamefully.

"ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THIS IS MY INSIDE VOICE".

A wide smile appeared on Hope's face "I HAVE NEVER MET A DEMON BEFORE!" Hope smiled devilishly. Many vikings near the duo shrank back in fear of the devilish girl and their 'host'.

"HELLO THERE PEOPLE OF EARTH!", "YOU CAN ALL CALL ME VICKY AND I WILL STALK YOU ALL U TIL YOU WAKE UP AND FALL ASLEEP!".

Hope face-palmed "THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Hope sighed and pulled in a deep breath "don't you mean 'I will stalk you till you die?!' 'cause that makes more sense" Victoryheart realising this smiled sort of normally at Hope thanking her before yelling again.

"THAT DOES MAKE SENSE!" "BUT ONE QUESTION SINCE WHEN DO I MAKE SENSE!?" Hope thinks back "That is true…." "EXACTLY!"

The vikings backed away slowly trying to avoid eye contact with the crazy demon shouty girl. "FRIENDS NOO COME BACK! I LOVE YOU ALL DON'T LEAVE MEH!" The vikings continued slowly walking back as Victoryheart called out to them.

Hope once again face-palmed "guys this is Victoryheart she is an amazing friend of mine, and you can stop backing away she can't hurt you while I'm here (death glares at Victory) and she won't even try!".

The vikings stopped and stared at Hope waiting for the explanation of why she bought a demon here.

Hope sighed and started explaining "Victory wasn't always demon. She won't hurt me because before she turned, half-turned we were friends, good friend in fact" Vicky nodded in agreement.

"No one actually knows how she became demon in the first place, but she's still a friend and I will not under any circumstances leave her" Hope smiled at the vikings and Vicky.

Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and the dragons happy with this explanation simply shrugged at each other and sat down in their regular seats. Others trusting the teens followed their lead eyeing Vicky nervously went to sit down.

Hope smiled at Vicky and both ran to hug each other. "Nice entrance you scared them real good!". Vicky smiled at the compliment. "but seriously inside voice, whisper, ok?" Vicky nodded mumbling a yup and both girls went to sit down.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the duo's antics.

 _ **[He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several**_

 _ **hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.]**_

Hiccup sighs. "And back to the sullen mood" the teens stare at Vicky weirdly but Hope just rolled her eyes.

"How would you know that?" Snotlout spoke up. Hope and Vicky rolled their eyes in Unison. Wasn't it obvious, and for extra affect Vicky smiled deviously.

 _ **[A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the**_

 _ **cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.**_

 _ **Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened**_

 _ **lava.]**_

 _ **[A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,**_

 _ **dark opening to the cavern within.]**_

 _ **[Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming**_

 _ **bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED]**_

 _ **[WITH DRAGONS.**_

 _ **Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.]**_

Most Vikings gasped in awe with Fishlegs voicing the thoughts of everyone "wow".

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(War cries and slashing efforts)**_

 _ **[In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats**_

 _ **from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging**_

 _ **Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.**_

 _ **The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.]**_

The teens nodded their heads agreeing with the dragons actions. They would do that to if a crazy dragon thing was controlling them to.

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Is that it?**_

 _ **[Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to**_

 _ **the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.]**_

 _ **VIKINGS**_

 _ **(Cheering as one)**_

 _ **SPITELOUT**_

 _ **We've done it!**_

Spitelout face-palmed. Nope.

 _ **[Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS**_

 _ **something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the**_

 _ **cavern.]**_

 _ **[A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground**_

 _ **underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a**_

 _ **blast of air.]**_

 _ **[The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **This isn't over. Form your ranks!**_

 _ **Hold together!**_

This time Hiccup and Fishlegs face-palmed. How was that suppose to help?

 _ **[The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Get clear!  
**_

 _ **[The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an**_

 _ **avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of**_

 _ **a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and**_

 _ **furious.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Beard of Thor...what is that?**_

"The Red Death" pipped up an idiot in the crowd. **{No offence to those people who I have possibly offended :)}**

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(AGHAST)**_

 _ **Odin help us.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **Catapults!**_

 _ **[The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off**_

 _ **the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults.**_

 _ **It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling**_

 _ **the beach underfoot.]**_

 _ **[Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes**_

 _ **a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him**_

 _ **under his forepaw.**_

 _ **The Vikings scramble in all directions.]**_

The twins stare in awe. If the dragon wasn't trying to kill them it would be their pet.

The teens paled obviously realising what the twins where thinking. Vicky nodded her head agreeing with the twins smiling deviously until Hope not-so-gently hit her on the arm.

 _ **VIKING #3**_

 _ **Get to the ships!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No! NO!**_

 _ **[The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.**_

 _ **The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come**_

 _ **down.**_

 _ **Gobber Joins Stoick.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Heh. Smart, that one.**_

"Awesome" the twins sighed in awe accidently voicing their thoughts aloud. Vicky was warming up to the twins. They were defiantly her type. If only she could get Hope to agree, or even better over to their side.

 _ **[Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(GUILT-RIDDEN)**_

 _ **I was a fool.**_

Stoick sadly nodded.

 _ **[The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The**_

 _ **sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.**_

 _ **This island is his.**_

 _ **Stoick stops a Viking General.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Lead the men to the far side of the**_

 _ **island.**_

 _ **SPITELOUT**_

 _ **Right.**_

 _ **(turns to the others)**_

 _ **Everybody to the far side of the**_

 _ **island!**_

Stoick sighs miserably.

 _ **[The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with**_

 _ **the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back**_

 _ **to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the**_

 _ **air, searching for their scent.]**_

 _ **[Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.**_

 _ **Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Gobber, go with the men.**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **I think I'll stay, just in case**_

 _ **you're thinking of doing something**_

 _ **crazy.**_

 _ **[Stoick grabs him.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(EMPHATIC)**_

 _ **I can buy them a few minutes if I**_

 _ **give that thing someone to hunt.**_

 _ **[Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,**_

 _ **determined.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Then I can double that time.**_

Hope half-heartedly smiled "friends till the bitter end". Stoick and Gobber both smiled at each other and to Hope, also half-heartedly.

 _ **[Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and**_

 _ **dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened**_

 _ **post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **HERE!**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **NO, HERE!**_

 _ **[It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and**_

 _ **forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.]**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Come on! Fight me!  
**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No, me!**_

 _ **[The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It**_

 _ **rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**_

 _ **KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's**_

 _ **head. It turns distracted, as...]**_

 _ **[... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the**_

 _ **sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a**_

 _ **Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding**_

 _ **on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his**_

 _ **waist.]**_

The teens cheered except Hiccup who was in deep thought about the stone. Astrid nudged Hiccup making his smile. Astrid realising the look of his face hugged him before looking back a the screen tensely along with many others including dragons who were worried for the Vikings.

 _ **[GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move**_

 _ **Fishlegs!**_

 _ **[The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.**_

 _ **Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out**_

 _ **of reach and circle each other.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Look at us, we're on a dragon!**_

 _ **We're on dragons, all of us!**_

Hope smiled sadly thinking of an old memory. Ruffnut shook her heads at the antics of her brother, but also smiled widely thinking of how fun it would be.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Up, let's move it!**_

 _ **[The dragons climb past the Red Death.]**_

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn**_

 _ **Viking you ever were.**_

 _ **Stoick is speechless.**_

Hiccup and Stoick share a smile.

Toothless even though trusted his rider couldn't get the sick feeling out of his stomach.

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **The group circles over the dragon's head.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Fishlegs, break it down.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Okay. Heavily armored skull and**_

 _ **tail made for bashing and crushing.  
**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Steer clear of both. Small eyes,**_

 _ **large nostrils. Relies on hearing**_

 _ **and smell.**_

"Really?! It has like six eyes!" Snotlout looked to Fishlegs for answers who merely nodded.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind**_

 _ **spot. Make some noise, keep it**_

 _ **confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if**_

 _ **it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **That's my specialty.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Since when? Everyone knows I'm**_

 _ **more irritating. See.**_

 _ **(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**_

Vicky smiled "if you'd work together you'd be even more annoying together than apart" Hope shook her head while other paled thinking of what they'd do while the twins were both in deep thought.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(EXASPERATED)**_

 _ **Just do what I told you. I'll be**_

 _ **back as soon as I can.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Don't worry, we got it covered!**_

Astrid rolled her eyes "that's a first".

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Yeah!**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward**_

 _ **the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the**_

 _ **monster's head, taunting it.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Troll!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **Butt Elf!**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Bride of Grendel!**_

Hope and Vicky looked at each other confusedly.

 _ **[The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They**_

 _ **barely dodge it.]**_

 _ **[Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at**_

 _ **their shields, making a racket.**_

 _ **The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.]**_

 __ _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind**_

 _ **spot.  
**_

"well nuh!"

 _ **[ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**_

 _ **... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the**_

 _ **burning ships.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **There!**_

Toothless whimped.

 _ **[He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the**_

 _ **reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his**_

 _ **face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(TO ASTRID)**_

 _ **Go help the others!**_

 _ **[She and the Nadder take off.**_

 _ **As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the**_

 _ **muzzle. Toothless shrieks.]**_

Astrid sighed.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay, hold on. Hold on.**_

 _ **[He gets to work on the chains.]**_

 _ **[ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**_

 _ **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the**_

 _ **monster wince.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **It's working.**_

 _ **[The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **Yeah! It's working.**_

 _ **[PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the**_

 _ **Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their**_

 _ **bearings.]**_

The teens looked to Hiccup. "What?... it's the future for Thor's sake!"

 _ **[The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon**_

 _ **and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across**_

 _ **the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot**_

 _ **drop.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Agghh!**_

 _ **[Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.]  
**_

 _ **FISHLEGS**_

 _ **I've lost power on the Gronckle.**_

 _ **Snotlout! Do something!**_

 _ **[He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids**_

 _ **to a stop...]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I'm okay!**_

 _ **[... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.]**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(FEEBLE)**_

 _ **Less okay.**_

Chuckles echo across the room.

 _ **[BACK TO SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises**_

 _ **the hammer...]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **I can't miss!**_

 _ **[... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.]**_

"Whack-a-mole" screeched Vicky smiling insanely. Almost grabbing a bat but seeing Hope's death glare stopped mid-action and sat back down.

Many Vikings were staring at Vicky strangely.

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**_

 _ **What's wrong buddy, got something**_

 _ **in your eye?**_

Astrid smiled ghostly. "that's almost funny" seeing Snotlout's look quickly fixed her sentence "almost!"

 _ **[Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his**_

 _ **heroics.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **Yeah! You're the Viking!**_

Astrid instantly face-palmed.

 _ **[Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his**_

 _ **distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the**_

 _ **Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.]**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Whoa!**_

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping**_

 _ **masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a**_

 _ **deck, revealing...]**_

 _ **[HICCUP**_

 _ **Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his**_

 _ **clothes. He looks up to see...]  
**_

Toothless coos sadly at his rider. Worried for his safety.

 _ **[THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.**_

 _ **The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the**_

 _ **bow under its impressive weight.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom**_

 _ **of burning planks and rigging.]**_

Stoick pales and sighs sadly.

 _ **[UNDERWATER**_

 _ **Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess**_

 _ **of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles**_

 _ **into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped**_

 _ **struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -**_

 _ **he's almost out of air.]**_

Astrid on instinct looked over to Hiccup reassuring herself that he was still there.

 _ **[Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**_

 _ **STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the**_

 _ **shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the**_

 _ **shelter of an overhanging rock.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(OVERWHELMED)**_

 _ **Dad...**_

 _ ****_Stoick smiled ghost like at Hiccup who returned the smile.

 _ **[Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.]**_

 _ **[UNDERWATER**_

 _ **ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.**_

 _ **Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke**_

 _ **and lets it float free.]**_

 _ **[Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned**_

 _ **up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing**_

 _ **Stoick.]**_

Stoick and Toothless share looks, while Hiccup chuckles softly hugging the dragon.

 _ **[BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the**_

 _ **shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.**_

 _ **The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its**_

 _ **massive claws stomp around in the smoke.**_

 _ **Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his**_

 _ **wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - â€˜Let's go.']**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **You got it, bud.**_

 _ **[Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.**_

 _ **Stoick grabs his arm.]  
**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Hiccup. I'm sorry...for**_

 _ **everything.**_

Snotlout threw his hands up in exaggeration. "Finally!"

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Yeah...me too.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **You don't have to go up there.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **We're Vikings. It's an occupational**_

 _ **hazard.**_

 _ **[They exchange smiles.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **I'm proud to call you my son.**_

Hiccup smiled widely hugging Astrid before stopping and blushing. Astrid seeing a faint blush on his face even though it was dark returned the hug making it less awkward.

 _ **[Hiccup beams, taken aback.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Thanks dad.**_

 _ **[Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.**_

 _ **Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief**_

 _ **in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.]**_

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining**_

 _ **altitude.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **He's up!**_

 _ **[She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and**_

 _ **THROWING PUNCHES at each other.]**_

The teens face-palmed along with many others.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Get Snotlout out of there!**_

 _ **[IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on**_

 _ **the monster's head. They eye each other.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**_

 _ **I'm on it! I'm on it!**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**_

 _ **[The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their**_

 _ **Zippleback in his direction.]**_

 _ **RUFFNUT**_

 _ **Hey! Let me drive!**_

 _ **[The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the**_

 _ **monster.**_

 _ **[Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES**_

 _ **down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...**_

 _ **As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly**_

 _ **snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each**_

 _ **other, surprised and impressed.]**_

 _ **TUFFNUT**_

 _ **I can't believe that worked.**_

Snotlout sighed in relief "neither can I"

 _ **[The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast.**_

 _ **She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward**_

 _ **the monster's gaping mouth.]**_

Astrid along with her parents and Stormfly paled.

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of**_

 _ **the...]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Night Fury! Get down!**_

Gobber mocking glared at Hiccup who returned the gesture with a goofy smile.

Toothless gummy smiled at Gobber.

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid**_

 _ **is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles**_

 _ **through the air. The ground races toward her, when...**_

 _ **She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see**_

 _ **Toothless and smiled broadly at him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Did you get her?**_

 _ **[Toothless smiled at Astrid in return.]**_

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-**_

 _ **run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the**_

 _ **clouds.]**_

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **(BREATHLESS)**_

 _ **Go.**_

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and**_

 _ **climb, higher and higher.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _ **That thing has wings! Okay, let's**_

 _ **see if it can use them!**_

 _ **[Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining**_

 _ **tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the**_

 _ **Red Death as super sonic speed.**_

 _ **KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's**_

 _ **head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.]**_

"wow" the twins and Vicky gasped in awe.

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen**_

 _ **monster... as its wings unfold and extend.]**_

"totally not creepy"

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Do you think that did it?**_

Snotlout rolled his eyes.

 _ **[Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping**_

 _ **its wings furiously. A daunting sight.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Well, he can fly.**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they**_

 _ **weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red**_

 _ **Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and**_

 _ **Toothless PULL AHEAD.]**_

 _ **[The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in**_

 _ **behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations**_

 _ **like they were saplings.]**_

Vicky stared pleadingly at Hope who shook her head and simply turned her head ignoring the girl and went back to the movie. Vicky seeing Hope ignore her huffed and looked towards the screen.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **[Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless**_

 _ **streak past, weaving through sea stacks.]**_

 _ **TEENS**_

 _ **Woohoo! Yeah!**_

 _ **[A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust**_

 _ **in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.]**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes**_

 _ **the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with**_

 _ **Toothless.]**_

"You got an idea?" Fishlegs looked to his friend who nodded "Yup".

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**_

"Huh?" Tuffnut looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant.

 _ **[Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the**_

 _ **clouds.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Come on bud!**_

 _ **[The Red Death follows, closing in fast.]**_

Stoick paled fearing for his son.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(hearing the gas)**_

 _ **Here it comes!**_

 _ **[BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They**_

 _ **reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster**_

 _ **follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.**_

 _ **It roars irritably.]**_

The room grew so tense that it could possibly be cut with a knife. A pin drop could be heard in the room. For affect Vicky grabbed a pin from her pocket and dropped it on the ground hearing the ring extremely clear. Hope once again rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. The Vikings so set on the movie didn't even notice the ring to the pin at it hit the floor.

 _ **[From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,**_

 _ **BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and**_

 _ **Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at**_

 _ **them.]**_

"If you're doing what think you're doing it's really stupid" Hiccup shrugged.

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding**_

 _ **BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.**_

 _ **Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.]**_

In the theatre Gobber complied with the same action as on-screen, placing a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

 _ **[IN THE AIR**_

 _ **HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the**_

 _ **clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's**_

 _ **wings.]**_

 _ **[It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire**_

 _ **blindly, in all directions.**_

 _ **Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.]**_

Astrid eyed Hiccup worriedly.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Watch out!**_

 _ **[The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.]  
**_

"Many Vikings and dragons gasped realising what was happening.

Toothless crooned only worried for his rider as he knew the boy wasn't fireproof.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay, time's up. Let's see if this**_

 _ **works.**_

 _ **[He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the**_

 _ **Red Death's face, taunting it.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Come on! Is that the best you can**_

 _ **do!?**_

 _ **[Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a**_

 _ **steep dive. The Red Death pursues.]**_

"Did Toothless say an insult to?" Ruffnut tensely nodded her head answering her twins question.

 _ **[Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone**_

 _ **before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death**_

 _ **\- no longer trying to evade it.**_

 _ **Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Stay with me buddy. We're good.**_

 _ **Just a little bit longer.**_

 _ **[The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds**_

 _ **Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on**_

 _ **them. It narrows its eyes.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hold, Toothless.**_

 _ **[The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates**_

 _ **from his throat - ignition is coming.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **NOW!**_

 _ **[Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.**_

 _ **They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's**_

 _ **mouth.]**_

"OOHHHH" gasped Fishlegs realising what Hiccup thought.

 _ **[Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its**_

 _ **amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster,**_

 _ **erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot**_

 _ **on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and**_

 _ **sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,**_

 _ **attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged**_

 _ **wings can't stop its momentum.]**_

"no" the teens along with Stoick, Gobber and dragons mutter.

 _ **[As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees**_

 _ **Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past**_

 _ **its head.]  
**_

 _ **[The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like**_

 _ **the Hindenburg.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back**_

 _ **plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of**_

 _ **the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward**_

 _ **them, about to swallow them.**_

 _ **They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.**_

 _ **They're outrunning the fireball.**_

 _ **He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive**_

 _ **club tail careening toward them.**_

 _ **He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of**_

 _ **Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **No. No.**_

Stoick, Gobber and the teens look chalk white. Astrid terrified hang onto Hiccup like her life depended on it.

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the**_

 _ **air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from**_

 _ **the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of**_

 _ **the fast-approaching fireball.**_

 _ **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the**_

 _ **unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.]**_

 _ **[ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear**_

 _ **into the boiling inferno.]**_

 _ ****_Everyone was incredibly tense. That couldn't be the end. Could it?

 **Chapter 17 complete! I'm so sorry it took so long but as I said I had things going on and such. Did you like Victoryheart? I'd like to thank my friend for her help hence Victoryheart. And I have another option for Hiccup and the stone 1. Hiccup hybrid 2. Hiccup human 3. Hiccup human with me writing an AU where Hiccup is a hybrid, half-dragon whatever you'd like to call Hiccup. Personally I like option 3 (thanks for the people who suggested that). Any way till next time…**

 **-Hope logging off.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M BACK FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! Well I think it's the final chapter. I've made my decision about Hiccup. Read on to find out! Even if I make Hiccup a hybrid should I do a Modern AU half-dragon story? One-shot thing? Should I do a story/series of different one-shots some related some not? Review and tell me. Anyway Enjoy the chapter!**

Key:

Normal Text  
 _Thoughts_  
"Speech"  
 _ **[Movie]**_  
 _ **"Movie Speech"**_  
 _ **Dragon Thoughts**_  
 **"Dragon Speech"**

The Silence quickly broke into outrage. "How dare she show us his death!" "Who does she think she is doing that?!".

Vicky simply rolled her eyes, got out her phone and started playing games. Toothless growled at the noise and wrapped a protective tail around Hiccup. The teens, Stoick and Gobber were wide eyed with shock terrified for Hiccup's life. Hiccup himself surprisingly didn't really care. He found it obvious that he (or someone) was going to die, it was life. That and he was distracted. Should he accept the offer? Should he not? Would be be able to fly Toothless? How would he keep the wings tails and such hidden?

Astrid clung onto Hiccup in a death grip.

"SHUT THE HEL UP AND SIT DOWN!" Hope's voice shocked everyone reminding that she was not to be mistaken for. In this outburst everyone sat down, became deathly quiet and turned to look at the teen, some turning to glare at her in the meantime.

Vicky locked her phone and quickly shoved the phone into her pocket.

"Ok.. now I've got your attention. There is more, and we are going to watch it ok?" most people stiffly nodded their heads.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO:**_

 _ **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**_

"see it's not finished" Hope gestured to the screen.

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **Hiccup? Hiccup!?**_

 _ **[Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is**_

 _ **scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.]**_

Many Vikings and dragon alike hand now snapped out of their fits and were focusing hardly on the screen begging there to be a chance that Hiccup and Toothless were alive.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup!? Son!?  
**_

 _ **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of**_

 _ **Toothless.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(GRAVE)**_

 _ **Hiccup.  
**_

The room tensed, Vicky swore that the density in the room could be cut by the knife. Or even thinking that the knife would brake trying. _ **  
**_

 _ **[He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but**_

 _ **conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.**_

 _ **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,**_

 _ **overwhelmed by the loss.]**_

Hiccup smiled ghostly at his father reminding his that he was still here.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Oh son...I did this...**_

 _ **[Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.**_

 _ **Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped**_

 _ **over.]**_

Hiccup smiled apologetically at Astrid earning himself a punch from the vicious girl.

 _ **[Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful**_

 _ **distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild**_

 _ **dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between**_

 _ **the Vikings.**_

 _ **Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.**_

 _ **Their eyes meet.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I'm so sorry...**_

"The magic words" Astrid muttered smiling at Hiccup

 _ **[Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,**_

 _ **clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.]**_

Many breaths were released at that moment with a few still hitched waiting to see if the boy was breathing.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Hiccup.**_

 _ **[He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts**_

 _ **into relieved laughter.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **He's alive!**_

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _ **You brought him back alive!**_

The Vikings cheered with the dragons lighting their fire at the star gazed roof in celebration.

 _ **[The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look**_

 _ **around to find themselves surrounded.**_

 _ **Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PRIVATELY)**_

 _ **Thank you... for saving my son.**_

 _ **[Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Well, you know... most of him.**_

Hiccup slumped face-planting onto the floor with a groan. Astrid patted is back in a kind of reassurance. Toothless moaned in disappear.

 _ **[Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his**_

 _ **eyes toward...]**_

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**_

 _ **CLOSE ON**_

 _ **[HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his**_

 _ **face show that maybe a week or two have passed.**_

 _ **Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.**_

 _ **Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.]**_

Hiccup sits up smiling (well more like smirking… but anyway) at the playful dragon whining pitifully like an unhappy child. **{sorry if I offended anyone}**

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(GROGGY)**_

 _ **Oh, hey Toothless.**_

Hope grins at Hiccup "you say that like it's totally the most normal thing to say!" Hiccup blushed. Even in the dark the teens could see it.

 _ **[Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you**_

 _ **too, bud. Now just—**_

 _ **[Toothless steps on his stomach, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT**_

 _ **UPRIGHT with a YELP.]**_

Some of the men wince and send sympathetic glance to the boy knowing what it felt like.

 _ **He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside**_

 _ **the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **I'm in my house.**_

 _ **(re: Toothless, leaning**_

 _ **over him, excited)**_

 _ **You're in my house.**_

The teens, Gobber, Stoick the hosts, etc face-palmed.

 _ **[Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far**_

 _ **too big for the space.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Uh...does my dad know you're in**_

 _ **here?!**_

 _ **[Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He**_

 _ **eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with**_

 _ **'happy dog' energy.]**_

Astrid pouted and look towards Toothless "aww! You look so cute! Toothless huffed and laid back down.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(DISTRESSED)**_

 _ **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,**_

 _ **come on...**_

 _ **[Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing**_

 _ **that something is wrong.**_

 _ **He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,**_

 _ **horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.]**_

Many gasp, their breath hitching.

 _ **ON THE BARE FLOOR**_

 _ **His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical**_

 _ **prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious**_

 _ **spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.]**_

Many wince and many of the amputees glance at Hiccup with sympathy.

Stoick sighs and glances down. When it's someone in the village it doesn't seem so bad… but when it's your son it's completely different.

 _ **[Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing**_

 _ **the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly**_

 _ **aware of what Hiccup is going through.**_

 _ **Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on**_

 _ **it. He winces and stifles the pain...]**_

Stoick and Astrid face-palm once again.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Okay...okay...**_

 _ **[... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches**_

 _ **Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,**_

 _ **stabilizing him.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Thanks bud.**_

"Thanks" Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' head in a hug thanking him.

 _ **[Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps**_

 _ **together.]**_

Hope and Vicky share a smile. _Friend's till the bitter end._

 _ **Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make**_

 _ **their way toward the door.**_

 _ **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene),**_

 _ **revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.**_

 _ **Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to**_

 _ **Toothless, alarmed.**_

Astrid shook her head muttering.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Toothless? Stay here, bud.**_

 _ **[Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks**_

 _ **outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,**_

 _ **revealing...**_

 _ **... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.]**_

Astrid banged her head on the ground before being pulled up by Hiccup. Hiccup eyed Astrid with caution, worry and of cause humour as it was their friends making Astrid want to give herself a concussion.

 _ **SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on**_

 _ **tight! Here we go!**_

 _ **[A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a**_

 _ **variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing**_

 _ **vista in which:**_

 _ **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the**_

 _ **rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there**_

 _ **isn't a sword in sight.]**_

The village and the dragons gasp eyeing the village with caution.

 _ **[Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire**_

 _ **onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it**_

 _ **into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in**_

 _ **his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats**_

 _ **his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to**_

 _ **check it for size.]**_

"Amazing" muttered the teens in awe.

 _ **[Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him**_

 _ **on the step.]**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **I knew it. I'm dead.**_

"You'd think that wouldn't you". Hope glanced to Hiccup who merely shrugged.

 _ **[Stoick laughs.]**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **No, but you gave it your best shot.**_

 _ **[He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to**_

 _ **the transformed village.]**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _ **So? What do you think?**_

 _ **[Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.]**_

"No words?" Hope smirked. Hiccup glared back knowing what she meant but once again shrugged earning a few laughs from his friends.

 _ **[Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.]**_

 _ **VIKING #1**_

 _ **Hey look! It's Hiccup!**_

 _ **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**_

 _ **VIKING #2**_

 _ **Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**_

 _ **VIKING #3**_

 _ **It's great to see you up and about.**_

 _ **STOICK**_

 _ **(SWEETLY)**_

 _ **Turns out all we needed was a**_

 _ **little more of...**_

 _ **(GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)**_

 _ **... this.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(PLAYING ALONG)**_

 _ **You just gestured to all of me.  
**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.)**_

 _ **Well. Most of you.**_

 _ **[Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.]**_

Hiccup and Stoick face-palmed at Gobber's antics.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(re: the prosthetic leg)**_

 _ **That bit's my handiwork. With a**_

 _ **little Hiccup flare thrown in.**_

 _ **Think it'll do?**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(bittersweet, coming to TERMS)**_

 _ **I might make a few tweaks.**_

 _ **[Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils**_

 _ **with a grumble.]**_

"seriously why is it always violence with you?!". Astrid smirked "it's not violence. Its communication" earning a jab in the ribs by Astrid while Hiccup mumbled a few things under his breath including "feisty", "women" and "crazy".

 _ **ASTRID**_

 _ **That's for scaring me.**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(PROTESTING)**_

 _ **What, is it always going to be this**_

 _ **way? Cause I...**_

 _ **[She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and**_

 _ **hollers follow.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **... could get used to it.**_

Hope rolled her eyes playfully smiling.

Toothless himself rolled his eyes and slapped him in the head with his tail. While muttering **"stupid, crazy humans"** under his breath.

 _ **[Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and**_

 _ **tail.]**_

 _ **GOBBER**_

 _ **Welcome home.**_

 _ **[Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several**_

 _ **unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.]**_

 _ **VIKING**_

 _ **Night Fury, get down!**_

Hiccup chuckled.

 _ **[Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst**_

 _ **the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a**_

 _ **sheepish grin.]**_

 _ **CLOSE ON**_

 _ **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.**_

 _ **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape.**_

 _ **Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.**_

 _ **The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns**_

 _ **emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**_

 _ **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid**_

 _ **backs her Nadder into position.**_

"Race" Astrid asked looking at Hope and Hiccup. "Race" they replied in Unison.

 _ **HICCUP**_

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _ **You ready?**_

 _ **[Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'**_

 _ **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **This... is Berk.**_

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _ **It snows nine months of the year...**_

 _ **and hails the other three.**_

"Jack Frost!" Vicky wildly shouted.

 _ **[They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid**_

 _ **follows, giving chase.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ **Any food that grows here is tough**_

 _ **and tasteless. The people that grow**_

 _ **here are even more so.**_

Many Vikings glanced at Hiccup offended "Hey!".

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -**_

 _ **under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between**_

 _ **ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **The only upsides are the pets.**_

 _ **While other places have...ponies or**_

 _ **parrots, we have...**_

 _ **[Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,**_

 _ **rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with**_

 _ **blazing, multicolored dragons.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the**_

 _ **blinding sun.]**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _ **(PROUDLY)**_

 _ **... dragons.**_

"DRAGONS!" yelled the theatre in Unison with the screen

 _ **FADE TO WHITE**_

 _ ****_"FINNISHED!" Hope yelled standing up. "Now it's time to go home!"

The theatre groaned. "Will we ever see you again?" Hiccup asked pleadingly at Hope.

Hope groaned rolling her eyes "Oh alright… after the events of the movie have finished would you like to see the tv show?"

"YES!" screamed the teens, and the youth of the village, with the adults mumbling their yes.

"Ok! Now Hiccup I want to talk to you before you all leave. We won't be long carry on."

"Have you decided" Hope looked to Hiccup as they left the room and entered the garden at the end of the hallway"

Hiccup reluctantly nodded "yes…"

"I don't want the stone"

Hope smiled at Hiccup. "Ok! Nothing to worry about then! Let's get you guys back to your time". With a sweep of her tail they left the garden.

"I'M BACK!" Hope opened the door. "I hope you liked the movie, no pun intended but anyway…" the theatre giggled at the unintended pun of her name.

"Time to go home!"

With a wave from the girls and a howl from Hope's wolf who had sat quietly through the whole ornament a flash of light surrounded the room and the room emptied transporting the gang home with temporary memory loss of the mean time.

 **THE END! BAM what did ya think?! The 18** **th** **chapter! I'm happy to start a series of one-shots with my friends to post on FF if you'd all like, including: Family bonding, AUs such as modern, fairy tale re-dos etc. Hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned of the upcoming stories. It's a pleasure to write. Till next Story…**

 **-Hope signing off!**


End file.
